Love Is A Battlefield
by klaines
Summary: Bryan and David Collins-Sawyer live in a beautiful mansion in L.A. with their sons Cooper and Blaine and their daughter Rachel. Kurt and Blaine have been together for years, but what happens when Rachel's crush on her best friend Kurt starts showing? Will she be able to tear Kurt and Blaine apart? Will their love be strong enough? Klaine!AU and a bit of Bravid from The New Normal.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __**WARNINGS:**__ smut, fluffy overdose, use of offensive names to gays, sex toys and kinks(not on this chapter, only mentions of it, you'll see it on future chapters). This is a klaine story, not hummelberry! They live in Los Angeles and study at West Beverly Hills High School, Bryan and David from the new normal are their parents(they are actually 25 years older than on the show the new normal), Cooper is their son that they just had on the show, Blaine and Rachel are adopted that's why they are Rachel berry and Blaine Anderson not Collins. I own nothing!_

* * *

"Did you really?" Rachel asked trying to hide her wide smile.

"Totally. He was so sweet and caring. It was the best night ever." Mercedes shyly.

"Okay, Mercedes, he's playing you, he does that with all the girls. You were warned." Kurt said, chewing a bubble gum and glancing at Mercedes' nails.

They were all at Rachel's house for their weekly pajama party that was always at Rachel's house because her house was like a mansion and she was the only one who had a king size bed where they could always lie together as weird as that sounds, rich dads and hot brothers.

Right now Kurt was sitting on bed with Rachel as Tina painted Mercedes' nails with red nail polish, Quinn watching the movie also on bed, with her legs over Kurt's lap, support the weight of her body on her elbows with her hands on her cheeks(she was the only one paying attention) and Santana and Brittany cuddling on the small couch that was also in Rachel's room. Her room was sort of like Regina George from Mean Girls' room, it was awesome.

Kurt was with Rachel eating lots of lollipops and bubble gums as they talked about Mercedes' new relationship with Puck.

"I agree, he's a jerk." Quinn said with her mouthful of popcorn.

"Hm, he's not gonna get me pregnant, Quinn. Have you seen my body?" She asked looking down at her legs.

Quinn gave a sudden jerk of her head to look at Mercedes on the floor and frowned at her. She shifted her body to a sitting position and crossed her arms.

"Mercedes, you're beautiful, there's nothing wrong with your body!" Quinn said wrathfully.

"There is—"

"Yeah, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." Kurt said smiling proudly.

"You're gay, Hummel. That doesn't count—"

"Okay, then I will say you're beautiful does that count?" Santana asked frowning.

They all laughed and Tina took Santana's hand. "You're too good for Puck, Mercedes..."

Kurt stopped paying attention on what they were talking about when he received a text from his boyfriend.

_**Blaine: hello, my beautiful beautiful boyfriend husband to be**_

Kurt blushed and giggled lowly.

_**Kurt: hi**_

_**Blaine: what? what a lame and cold answer**_

Kurt sighed and smiled.

_**Kurt: HI BEAUTIFUL BLAINE HONEY EYES HUSBAND TO BE BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

_**Blaine: that's how I like it ;)**_

_**Kurt: :)**_

_**Blaine: what are you doing, baby?**_

_**Kurt: you know what I'm doing, Blaine. What's wrong with you?**_

Kurt chuckled.

_**Blaine: are you jerking off?**_

Kurt rolled his eyes

_**Kurt: how would I jerk off in Rachel's room with a bunch of girls around? are you high, honey?**_

_**Blaine: maybe, I don't know what 6 girls do in a sleepover with a guy.**_

_**Kurt: they see me as a girl.**_

_**Blaine: oh, I am definitely sure you're a man, a man with a huge huge huge cock.**_

_**Kurt: :)**_

_**Blaine: why are you texting like this? are you mad or..?**_

_**Kurt: I'm not mad, baby I'm busy.**_

_**Blaine: I love you**_

_**Kurt: I love you too.**_

_**Blaine: what are you doing? Give me specific details.**_

_**Kurt: okay, I'm sitting on Rachel's bed. Quinn is resting her head on my left shoulder, Rachel is lying on my lap, we're watching twilight, Tina and Mercedes are chatting about boys and Brittany and Santana are whispering things to each other.**_

_**Blaine: you are all weird. they are waisting their time with you, they could be worshiping your body.**_

Kurt laughed.

_**Kurt: baby, what the hell?**_

_**Blaine: come here, now.**_

_**Kurt: could you be a little more polite?**_

_**Blaine: okay. Can you please come to my room right now please please?**_

_**Kurt: you're learning, mister, good boy.**_

_**Blaine: are you on your way**_

_**Kurt: no. I'm not going there, I'm here for your sister's pajama party.**_

_**Blaine: okay, I'm going there.**_

_**Kurt: no, no, Rachel's gonna be mad.**_

Blaine didn't reply and Kurt frowned.

_**Kurt: Blaine!**_

When Kurt was about to text him again telling him not to come, the door flew open, making all the girls jump.

"Hey, girls." Blaine said, standing close to the door.

"Blaine, get _out_." Rachel screamed, pointing her finger to the exit.

"Chill, big sis. Can't I enjoy a good time with my favorite sister." Blaine said in a mocking tone and pouted.

"I'm your only sister!" Rachel exclaimed frowning as Kurt stared at his hands, smirking.

"There's Cooper!" Blaine protested.

Everybody was paying attention on them now.

"He's not your sister, you idiot, he's your brother."

Kurt giggled and Blaine smiled.

"Whatever." Blaine said walking towards Kurt, hard and quick steps.

He jumped on top of his boyfriend and kissed him hard, ignoring the presence of the girls around them.

Kurt didn't kiss him back, he tried to push Blaine away as Rachel slapped her brother's back.

"Blaine—" Kurt murmured against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled away smiling. "That's what happens when you're such a stubborn kid." Blaine whispered as Rachel screamed at him.

Kurt chuckled, trying to hold back his smile. All the girls were giggling like crazy.

"Blaine, get out! I'm gonna call dads!" Rachel screamed but before Blaine could move, their parents were both on the door.

"What's going on?" Bryan asked frowning. "We heard screams."

His husband David only tried not to laugh, with his hands on his mouth.

Kurt smiled at them and Blaine turned his head to see his dads. "Hey, daddy. Papa. What's up?"

"Blaine, get off." Kurt said with his eyes closed.

Blaine stood up smirking and all the girls around were trying hard not to laugh.

"I hate you." Rachel told Blaine with her arms crossed and pouting.

Blaine sat down on Kurt's lap and smiled at his dads.

"Hey, Kurt." Bryan said quickly, smiling and Kurt waved at him, but his smile quickly faded as he looked at Blaine. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Bryan asked with a disapproving look.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend. What's wrong with that?" Blaine asked crossing his arms.

"You're ridiculous!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel, be polite, there are guests." David said trying not to smile.

"He invaded my room to get his tongue down his boyfriend's throat!" She whined.

"There was no tongue sadly." Blaine mocked.

"Blaine, go to your room." Bryan screamed.

Blaine sighed angrily and turned his head to face Kurt. He gave a peck on his lips and smirked. "Later, babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine out of his lap. Blaine ran out of the room clumsily, murmuring how much he hated his family.

"Okay, girls, you can go back to your little party, sorry for our very, very impolite son." Bryan said and clapped excitedly.

"Thanks, dads. I think you can go now." Rachel said smiling sadly, looking at her hands, tangled with Kurt's.

"Have fun!" David said as he closed the door.

"God, Kurt, your boyfriend is an ass!" Mercedes declared, changing turns to paint Tina's nails.

Kurt giggled. "He's not."

"He is." Rachel said frowning.

"Is not." Kurt said, throwing another bubble gum on the little trash bin and getting another.

"He is!" Rachel insisted frowning.

"Why? He's just always really horny." Kurt said smirking and started playing Brick Breaker on his phone.

"Aw, Rach, it was just a silly joke, ignore him, okay?" Quinn said stroking Rachel's and Kurt's hands.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Okay, okay." She sighed. "We should go downstairs to check if the cookies are ready." Rachel said excitedly, quickly running out of the room.

All the girls followed her except Santana and Brittany who probably wanted to make out for a while.

They ran downstairs, laughing and pushing each other, just playing around.

Kurt smiled as he talked to Mercedes and bumped on Rachel who stood there frozen on the kitchen door, watching something with wide opened eyes.

Then Kurt saw it. Blaine standing there, next to the oven, shirtless, wearing the Miami heat plaid sweatpants and white socks, eating the cookies that they had baked.

Kurt laughed as the girl stared at Blaine angrily.

"Oh, hey girls." Blaine said with his mouthful of cookie. "Hey, babe." He greeted smirking and winked at Kurt.

Kurt blushed and smiled at him. "Okay, you're an asshole, why do you do that every time we have our sleepovers! We should start doing this at Kurt's!"

Blaine laughed sarcastically and threw the cookie he had in hands on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, you're the one who brings him here to tease me and make me watch him walk around the house wearing those yields pajamas that make his ass look fucking amazing!"

Tina and Mercedes gasped and Quinn and Kurt were trying really hard not to laugh.

"So, leave me alone, Rachel, I am a horny gay teenage boy who needs his boyfriend!" Blaine sighed angrily.

"Okay, you come down here, eat our cookies, attacks Kurt in my room and you wanna blame me? You're an as asshole!" Rachel screamed.

"Fuck you, Rachel—"

"No, no, screw you. Does Kurt bother you when you are at Finn's and Kurt's for Finn's stupid video game party or whatever? He doesn't—"

"Actually he does. He bothers me very good." Blaine said lowly and then started raising his voice. "And we have crazy boy on boy sex in his—"

"Blaine, shut up!" Kurt said loudly and Blaine obeyed, looking down. "Look, Rachel, you're exaggerating okay? He doesn't always do that, he's doing that today because he's excited for ours four fucking years anniversary tomorrow, and you're being a bitch so just leave him alone!"

"Ha, ha!" Blaine mocked.

"No, you stop too, Blaine. You know how Rachel gets upset when you try to steal me away from her and that's why we kept it as a secret first, but I'm not just your boyfriend—"

"You're also my future husband—"

"I am also Rachel's best friend, so stop that—"

"But—"

"Don't, you know what happens when you don't behave well,"

Blaine smirked and stayed quiet.

"What happens when he doesn't behave well?" Tina asked frowning.

"I-I am not gonna tell you!"

"Tell her." Blaine said, now holding a bottle of water.

"No, I'm—I'm not telling her—"

"Tell us!" Quinn said smirking.

"Yeah, Kurt tell them." Blaine said and slowly licked the cap of the bottle, looking up at Kurt.

God, he was sexy. "I'm not telling them!"

"Tell us, Kurt!" Rachel said finally smiling.

"I'm gonna tell them." Blaine said smirking.

"Blaine—don't—don't tell them, shut up!" Kurt said frowning.

"I'm gonna—"

"Tell us, ignore him." Mercedes said smiling.

"He ties me up in bed, spanks my ass and doesn't let me touch his or my cock—"

"Blaine, I said shut up!" Kurt whined, frowning sadly.

He stared at Blaine for a couple of seconds and ran upstairs, back to Rachel's room.

"Ohhhhh," Rachel said smirked. "Guess who made his boyfriend mad?" Rachel mocked.

"Shut up, Rachel," Blaine said as he ran to catch Kurt upstairs, ignoring the girls on the way and almost punching them to pass through them.

Kurt was sitting in Rachel's bed, looking down at his hands, tangled with each other and going between licking his lips and biting his bottom lip again and again.

"Hey." Blaine said with his hands on his pockets.

"I—" Kurt looked up and scoffed. "I don't think we can talk properly if you're shirtless."

Blaine chuckled, walking to sit by Kurt's side. "I know you can stay away for a while." He said as he sat by Kurt's side and slapped his abs softly.

Kurt licked his lips and chuckled. "You are—"

"An asshole, I know." Blaine said frowning.

Kurt took Blaine's hands on his and smiled. "You are so fucking hot."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "I love you."

"I know." Kurt said, leaning closer to Blaine's lips. "Just don't expose our sexual life to our friends and embarrass me." Kurt whispered.

Blaine chuckled and closed the gap between them, smiling against Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled too but quickly invaded Blaine's mouth with his tongue with no permission.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine had his arms on Kurt's lower back, but his cock was begging him to go a little down.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeper, the gum that was in Kurt's mouth was going from Kurt's mouth to Blaine's and back to Kurt's again and again. Kurt was pressing Blaine against the headboard of the king-sized bed as his hand ran down Blaine's abs.

Blaine chuckled when he felt a feather from the pillow tickling his hips. Kurt turned his head a little so he could kiss Blaine more without pulling away.

They breathed through their noses, still lips against lips and Blaine finally grabbed Kurt's ass roughly, his fingers hitting the entrance of his hole.

Kurt hands ran down to Blaine's abs to his hips and them pelvis and he smiled against Blaine's lips, pulling away. He stared at Blaine's abs as he stroke his skin slowly and bent his head down a little to suck on Blaine's nipples.

He teased his boyfriend's nipple for a few seconds with his tongue and teeth, but they were interrupted.

"Kurt, come down here for cookies." Rachel screamed from downstairs.

Kurt chuckled with his mouth against Blaine's nipple. He got his mouth close to Blaine's mouth again and chuckled again with his lips against Blaine's.

"You want some cookies?" Kurt asked smirking and gave a peck on Blaine's lips.

"No, I want some cock." Blaine murmured and Kurt laughed. "You're hard." Blaine whispered, feeling Kurt's cock against his thigh.

"Shut up." Kurt chuckled and brushed his lips against Blaine's. "Love you." Her murmured and gave a peck on Blaine's lips again.

"I love you—"

"Kurt, we're waiting!" Rachel screamed even louder and both boys frowned.

"I will make it up to you." Kurt whispered, standing up as he stroke Blaine's thigh and he winked.

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine asked, also standing up and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, chest against chest and Blaine could feel Kurt's cock against his hard. "Like that?" Blaine asked, grinding him hips against Kurt's crotch.

"Stop," Kurt said pushing Blaine away.

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed even louder from the kitchen and Kurt let go of Blaine.

"Leave me alone," he whispered on his way out.

"Your ass looks nice." Blaine said, following him.

"It's a girl's night." Kurt told Blaine, smiling and taking his hand on their way down.

"You're a boy." Blaine said frowning as he chewed on the bubble gum he had stolen from Kurt's mouth.

He grabbed Kurt's wrist, stopping him when they were in the middle of the staircase. He pushed Kurt against the wall and Kurt whined in pain.

"Sorry," Blaine said frowning.

"It's fine, just kiss—"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips attacking his. He quickly opened his mouth to let Blaine's tongue explore his mouth. Kurt moaned when Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip and bit it hard.

Blaine had his fingers on Kurt's waistband. "I know you want me to touch your beautiful beautiful—"

"Blaine," Rachel interrupted, walking up to where they were and grabbing Kurt by his wrist. "Go to your room and jerk off or whatever." She said taking Kurt with her to the living room, but Blaine didn't give up and followed them.

They were now eating cookies in the living room. The girls were sitting on the floor and the cookies were on a tray on top of the small table in the middle of the small and cozy room. Rachel had pulled Kurt down to sit by her side on the couch and let her rest on his shoulder. Kurt smiled, trying to catch up with the girl's conversation, but he was interrupted by his annoying and really hot boyfriend lying on the couch, his head on the couch arm and legs over Kurt's legs.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Hm, it's almost midnight." Blaine said lowly.

Rachel looked jealous and irritated.

Tina and Mercedes were staring at Blaine's abs, Tina licking her lips again and again and Quinn was really concentrated on the cookies. She was pregnant so she always wanted food.

"Rachel…" Kurt said pouting when he realized Rachel was frowning with crossed arms and pouting. He softly punched her shoulder. "Come on, don't be like that…"

"Tell Blaine to leave, then." Rachel whispered.

Blaine was having a nice chat with Tina and Mercedes about boxing and fight club and shit. Rachel linked her arms with Kurt's and pouted.

"Tell him to leave, Kurt." Rachel insisted.

"Rachel, it's our four years anniversary." Kurt said, pressing his lips against each other, forming a thin line.

"I don't care, Kurt. You—he's—"

"Rachel, we talked about this…don't do that—"

"I'm not doing anything." Rachel said standing up and running up the stairs.

Kurt stood up to follow her but Blaine grabbed his wrist. "Come on, she'll be fine." He smiled. "She always storms out like that, she's fine."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine—"

Blaine stood up too, but he was angry.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I am sick and tired of her stupid crush on you!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt flinched and the girls were now staring at them Silently.

"Don't talk to me like that." Kurt said firmly.

Blaine frowned sadly and hugged his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." He whispered with his mouth against Kurt's ear. "Just don't wanna lose you."

Kurt giggled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "You won't. Trust me. I'm not gonna turn straight. I like your cock too much." He whispered. "I'm yours."

"Good, because I really want you to be mine forever and have lots and lots of sex." Blaine whispered back and Kurt laughed too loudly.

"You look hot when you're jealous." Kurt whispered letting go of Blaine and quickly running upstairs.

Blaine smirked, watching Kurt's ass as he ran.

"Blaine, what was that?" Tina asked frowning but she couldn't take her eyes off Blaine's tanned and defined abs.

"What was what?" Blaine said with his hands now inside his pockets.

"'I'm sick and tired of her stupid crush.' What stupid crush?" Quinn asked with wide opened eyes and she looked like a hungry baby lion.

"It's nothing—"

"Cut the crap, Blaine. Just say it already." Mercedes said frowning.

"Alright." He murmured, sitting on the floor by Quinn's side.

"So…" Quinn looked extremely curious.

"Okay, Kurt and Rachel are best friends since freshman year, but in freshman year, Kurt was still in the closet, so she told him that she liked him and he told her that he was gay, then Kurt and I started dating—I still didn't know about Rachel's crush—and then I always caught her crying in her room and looking sad, she stopped eating and stopped singing in the shower and we got really worried, so Kurt told me that he knew why and told me about her crush and that she never got over him."

The girls stayed in silence for a few seconds, trying to understand well this story and then Quinn was frowning.

"What's wrong, Quinnie?" Blaine asked, picking a cookie from the tray on the table.

"We've known each other since you guys moved here from Ohio and she never told me that." Quinn said staring at her hands.

"You aren't crushing on her are you?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrow.

"What? No, no." She laughed nervously. "It's just frustrating you know. It's like you being in love with a straight guy."

"Never happened. Kurt was my first love."

"Awwwwwww." The girls cooed unison and Blaine smiled at them.

"My apologize for your rude guest that always storms out angrily." Blaine said smiling.

"I have something to say." Tina said staring at her fucked up nails.

"We're all ears." Blaine said smiling.

"I-I have—I mean I—"

"You have a crush on me." Blaine guessed and Tina looked at him, surprised. "It's cute." Blaine said standing up.

"I-I—"

"We are friends Tina, don't worry, nothing will change." Blaine said and quickly left.

"He is so hot…" Tina was drooling, staring at the place Blaine was just five seconds ago.

The girls around her giggled and slapped her arm playfully.

* * *

"Blaine," his dad stopped him when he was on his way to find Kurt.

"What?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"Don't talk to me like that." Bryan complained.

"I gotta find Kurt—"

"Blaine, you know it's hard for Rachel—"

"It's not my fault that she fall for a guy who's queer as a three dollar bill, daddy!" Blaine screamed.

Bryan sighed. "Have you been taking your meds?"

"I—"

"Blaine, bipolar disorder is a serious thing, you can't—"

"I am taking my meds, Kurt always reminds me of taking and he doesn't kiss me until I do."

Bryan nodded. "Leave your sister alone."

"Whatever." Blaine said entering his room and slamming the door.

He stayed in his bed for a while, cuddling with the stuffed puppy Kurt had given to him and crying. Not a sad crying but crying because he was angry and jealous.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Blaine grunted and buried his head on the pillow when he heard the door being opened.

"Hey, baby bro."

"What do you want?" Blaine murmured, sitting up on his bed.

"I want to talk." Cooper said smirking and sitting on the end of Blaine's bed.

"I don't—"

"You know, relationships are hard and difficult, they start easily—"

"I don't have any problems with Kurt, we've been fine for four years, you're the one who can't even be in a relationship because you always break girls' hearts. Fuck off." Blaine said angrily.

"Okay, I will talk to you when you're not angry." Cooper said calmly and quickly left his brothers room.

Blaine rolled in bed, trying to figure out what to do with his anger and jealousy. He thought about taking a lot of pills and just die but he loved Kurt too much to do that.

When he faced his clock on his bedside table he smiled because it was midnight.

He quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards Rachel's room, but he found the unexpected when he opened the door.

"What the fuck?" Blaine screamed when he saw his sister kissing his boyfriend.

"Blaine—"

"Kurt, I can't fucking believe it," Blaine realized he was crying and his voice was cracking.

"Blaine, I didn't—" Kurt said standing up and following Blaine who had stormed out of the room.

"Blaine, please listen I would never—"

"Don't wanna hear it." Blaine said coldly.

"Blaine, please listen to—"

Kurt was cut by Blaine slamming his door on Kurt's face.

Kurt's cheek were wet and his eyes were red. He knocked hard on the door. "Blaine, please, please listen to me."

"Fuck off." Blaine screamed but his voice was muffled by something.

"Please, listen to me." Kurt said with his forehead resting on the door as he held the doorknob and kept knocking on Blaine's door.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, accompanied by Tina and Mercedes.

"Ask Rachel." Kurt said as he knocked hard on Blaine door. "I'm busy."

"I thought this was Rachel's pajama party not your night to fuck Blaine—"

"I don't give a fuck about Rachel!" Kurt screamed. "I am trying not to lose the love of my excuse of my life, so fuck off!"

"Dude, chill." Cooper said, stepping out of his room, shirtless and looking extremely hot, but Kurt couldn't pay attention on that right now.

"Don't tell me to chill when I'm about to lose the only good thing in my life because of your stupid sister!" Kurt screamed as he tried to wipe his tears away, but he couldn't stop crying. "Blaine, please, open the fucking door!"

"What's going on?" David asked alarmed running out of his room and shutting the door. "Daddy is asleep!"

"Kurt is—"

"David can you please make Blaine open the door? Please, please." Kurt begged between sobs and frowning.

"What's going on?" David asked, wide blue eyes.

"Just—" Kurt sobbed. "Blaine, baby, please." He grunted. "Please, I'm sorry, please."

David approached Kurt and knocked on Blaine's room door. "Blaine, open the door."

"Fuck off." Blaine screamed.

"Open the fucking door, right now. I am your father, you own me respect. I raised you, I gave you every tucking thing, so don't be a spoiled brat and open the door right now."

They never had heard David being rude or swearing. He was never rude, he was polite and calm. That made everyone gap at him.

Kurt heard the door being unlocked and he quickly opened it, finding Blaine's body, holding him, kissing his neck and crying on Blaine's chest.

"Baby, please, I'm sorry I—"

"What's going on?" David asked frowning and closed the door so he wouldn't wake his husband.

"Rachel, she—"

"Kurt cheated." Blaine grunted and he looked really high or sleepy.

"I didn't cheat—"

"How is that even possible?" David asked confused.

"David, can you leave us alone for a second?" Kurt asked.

Kurt was hugging Blaine tightly, but Blaine wasn't hugging him, he was just ignoring Kurt's presence.

"Okay, just no screaming alright?" David asked smiling.

"I'm sorry, I got nervous." Kurt said lowly.

"It's alright, Kurt. You know how Bryan gets when he doesn't sleep properly. And he has a lot to do tomorrow."

Kurt sighed.

"Good night, boys." David said as he left the room.

"Blaine—"

"Kurt, I—you told me to trust you." Blaine said in a creaking tone.

"You can trust me." Kurt said sitting on Blaine's bed.

"You were kissing my sister, Kurt." Blaine complained and it hurt Kurt's heart so badly to see Blaine sad or crying.

Blaine sat by Kurt's side and Kurt took his hand, looking at him. "I would never cheat on you. You're the love of my life."

Blaine was looking at their hands and he half-smiled. "Okay, explain what happened."

"Okay." Kurt sighed. "Rachel was complaining about how much it hurt to love me and how 'fucking annoying you are' and then I told her she should just try to get over me, date someone, forget about me." Kurt paused.

"Kurt…"

"And then she said she didn't want to forget me and that she'd fight for me." Kurt sighed. "And then she kissed me."

Blaine sighed. "Did you kiss her back?"

"No! Of course not, no, baby, no, I swear, I—"

"Okay, well, I don't know if I believe you." Blaine murmured angrily.

"What?" Kurt asked wrathfully.

"I— Kurt—"

Kurt cut Blaine off by kissing his lips roughly. He held Blaine's arms on the side with his body on top of Blaine's.

"I am gay." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck. "I am queer, gay, a fairy," He sucked on Blaine's Adam's apple, making Blaine moan. "I am a queen, a faggot, a cock sucker," He licked Blaine's jaw and smiled, now facing him. "I am a cockslut, I am gay and I like cock." He sighed and grabbed Blaine's crotch. "Hot, hard cock." He said sensually and licked his lips and squeezed Blaine's cock.

Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt smirked.

"Get it?" Kurt asked letting go of Blaine's cock.

"No, I—" Blaine scoffed. "I need specific details."

Kurt laughed and gave a peck on Blaine's lips. "Alright," Kurt sighed. "I do not like Rachel, I love you and only you."

"Not that kind of detail. I need to be sure that you're gay, so Kurt Hummel, why are you gay and why should I believe that you're gay?" Blaine murmured.

Kurt blushed and cleaned his throat. "Because I like your cock up my ass and down my throat, I like when you hit your cock on my cheek, I like it when you come on my face, I like fuck your ass with my tongue, I like to ride your cock, I like it when you fuck me raw, I like it when I'm your daddy, I like it when I'm your master, I like the fact that you're my slut," He licked from Blaine's jaw up to his ear and licked his earlobe slowly. "I like when you fuck me hard and rough with no mercy, I like it when we have angry sex, funny sex, fluffy sex, I like it when I use the whip on you, I like when we use our magic box, I like it when you fuck me bare, I like to suck your balls, I like your cock, I worship your body, I like your abs," he stoked Blaine's abs. "Your abs are delicious—I like to tease you," Blaine was moaning like a whore at this point. "I like when you say the word fuck, I like it when you moan my name while I fuck myself on your cock, I like it when you fuck yourself with a dildo while you fuck me, I love when you fuck me against the wall, I love it when I fuck your brains out and make you scream, I love your funny nipples, I love your ass, I love how masculine you are but at the same time cute and soft," Kurt was now stroking Blaine's cheek and loving him with his eyes. "I like it when we 69, I like it when you finger me, I like your hot tongue inside my ass, I like when you fill my ass up with come, I like it when I spank your ass, I like it when you spank mine, I like it when we wear cock rings and we can fuck each other for hours—"

"Fuck, baby, I believe you, just—, god, just touch me, please." Blaine moaned.

"No, let me finish, honey, you're doubting me, so I will prove you I really am gay." Kurt giggled, stroking Blaine's chest. "I like it when when you make it hurt so bad—"

"If you keep talking," Blaine moaned. "I'm gonna come in my pants."

"Good, I love to see your face when I make you come." Kurt whispered and licked his lips.

"I love when you say dirty things and I love when you're naughty like that." Blaine whispered, leaving a small kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Oh, I am naughty now?" Kurt asked smirking.

"You kissed my sister!" Blaine said smiling.

"She kissed me, I'd never kiss her. No offense. You're the naughty one, you always are." Kurt cooed and kissed Blaine's ear.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do? Spank me?" Blaine dared.

"No, in punishment I won't touch you or kiss you." Kurt smirked, standing up.

"What?" Blaine protested. "Kurt I am hard as fuck and I need your attention."

"Nope." Kurt said, sitting on Blaine's rolling chair. "I'm gonna tie you up…"

"Really?" Blaine asked sensually, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, yes." Kurt nodded.

"So you'll ride my cock?" Blaine asked, sitting now on the end of the bed, smirking at Kurt.

"No, no." Kurt said and bent down to get their magic box, under Blaine's desk.

Blaine licked his lips as he watched Kurt going trough the things in the box.

"What are we going to need today?" Kurt said teasingly. "Yes, lube." Kurt said taking the lube from the box and leaving it on top of The desk. "Uh, our golden dildo, yes, we haven't used this in so long." Kurt said leaving the dildo on the table. "Fleshlight yes yes…"

Blaine frowned confused. "What a—"

"You don't get to talk until I say you can, get it?" He said firmly.

Blaine nodded, smirking.

"Handcuffs, yes." He mentioned the name of the objects as he left them on the desk. "Whip! God yes." He said in sort of a moan. "Tie, yes," Kurt giggled. "Cock ring…I don't think we'll need this today…"

"What—"

"Don't." Kurt smiled, coolly. "I think this is it." Kurt said looking at the materials over the table. "You do what I want you hear me? I don't want you to doubt my love ever again, okay?"

Blaine nodded and he looked sad. Kurt hated seeing Blaine sad it was worst than being stabbed.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine," he stood up and approached his boyfriend. He smiled at him sympathetically, sat on his lap, with his legs wrapped around his stomach and back and arms wrapped around his neck.

Blaine smiled.

Kurt gave a peck on Blaine's lips, squeezing the back of his neck a little. "I love you, okay? I'd never cheat on you, never ever. You're my everything, baby."

"I know." Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay, just tell Rachel to not kiss me ever again." Both boys giggled.

"Happy anniversary." Blaine said smiled and kissed Kurt.

It was a quick kiss, laugh between kisses. "I love you, Blaine. Forever."

Kurt's hot breath against Blaine's lips was turning him on too much. "I love you." Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips.

"I know." Kurt giggled.

"I'm sorry I made you say all those things, I know you don't like saying things like that." Blaine half-smiled.

"It's fine if you think it's hot." Kurt smiled.

"Though I'm still not sure if you're gay," Blaine joked. "I think you'll have to prove it."

"Hm, yeah?" Kurt smirked. "How?"

"I don't know, maybe I could screw you against the wall—"

"No condom, no lube," Kurt completed.

"Rough and hard,"

"Or maybe we could have cute and loving sex while I tell you how much I love you." Kurt said smirking, playing with Blaine's free curls.

"Maybe we could have both." Blaine smirked and started kissing Kurt's neck.

"Or maybe, I could do what I wanted to do, tie you up and make you watch me playing with myself…"

Blaine made a adorable scrunchy face. "Hmm, I'd rather touch you."

"We gotta be quick, though." Kurt said biting his lip.

"No can do—"

"Blaine, I know Rachel did what she did but she's probably really upset right now."

Blaine shook his head. "No, you're mine." He said pulling Kurt closer and sliding his hand down to touch Kurt's ass.

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan when Blaine's finger teased his hole. "I'm serious, baby."

"Hm, me too, very, very serious, you're mine." Blaine said when he finished sucking a huge hickey on Kurt's neck.

"Will you make it quick pretty please," Kurt said in a high tone, sounding like a kid and pouted.

"I can't say no to your cute face." Blaine mumbled.

"What?"

"Okay, we'll make it quick, just kiss—"

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips, slowly moving his lips against Blaine's and moving his head sideways to let Blaine's tongue in. Blaine licked the back of Kurt's teeth and pulled his tongue out, smiling against Kurt's lips.

"You're beautiful." Blaine said smiling widely.

Kurt kissed him again, not being able to kiss him properly because of their unexplainable laughs and smile.

Kurt unbuttoned his pants and took his cock in his hand, stroking it as he kissed Blaine's lips, going from giggles to loud moans.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand hitting his stomach and he looked down at Kurt's hard as rock, long, thick and slick with pre-come cock. Blaine licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, substituting Kurt's hand.

"I need, god it's too hot in here—" Blaine said between moans.

"We—" Kurt kissed Blaine agains, now roughly, making a loud sucking noise, when Blaine sucked on his tongue, but Kurt pulled away, trying to catch his breath. "You, god—get naked,"

Kurt stood up, and started pulling his pants down as he locked the door and was already totally naked down his hips when he left the key on Blaine's desk.

Blaine was totally naked, stroking his cock. Kurt licked his lips and sat on top of blaine, feeling Blaine's hard cock against his ass, wrapping his legs around his waist again and attacking Blaine's lips.

Kurt moaned loudly when he felt Blaine moving his hips up to rub his cock against Kurt's ass.

"God, baby." Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips.

Blaine stroke Kurt's cock faster and moved his lips from Kurt's lips to his neck, he needed to mark what was his.

Kurt moaned so loud and Blaine loved the fact that Kurt was a screamer. Kurt stretched his neck to give Blaine more space, his mouth hanging open and his cock throbbing in pain.

Blaine's finger invaded Kurt's hole three fingers at one. "Blaine!" Kurt screamed and then moaned again as Blaine moved his fingers in and out. Blaine murmured something annoyed by the lack of slickness and difficult on moving his fingers.

Blaine then quickly pulled his fingers out of Kurt's hole and Kurt groaned at the emptiness he felt. Blaine showed his fingers to Kurt and Kurt smirked. He took Blaine's fingers inside his mouth and sucked on it sensually, looking up at Blaine. Kurt spit on Blaine's hand and licked it slowly.

Blaine moaned and quickly had his fingers back inside Kurt's ass, moving them faster, making Kurt scream and moan like he normally did.

"Yes, baby, scream my name." Blaine said smirking.

Kurt moaned, unable to form actual words, moving his hips down, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers and moaning louder and louder.

Blaine giggled. "The girls are gonna hear you."

"Good," He moaned and laughed. "Yeah, fuck me, right there." He screamed/moaned, moving his hips faster. "I need more, fucking god."

Blaine, nodded, smirking, moving his free hand to Kurt's lower back and letting go of Kurt's ass.

Kurt tangled his hands on Blaine's hair, pulling it, making Blaine's neck stretch and his head move back and down. Kurt licked Blaine's jaw, gave a peck on Blaine's lips and bit Blaine's bottom lip, stretching it a bit.

He let go of Blaine's lips and laughed. "Fuck me," he whispered firmly and let go of his hair, wrapping his arms around his neck again.

Blaine moaned loudly, hearing Kurt's sexy voice and then smirked. He stood up, carrying Kurt with him and pushed Kurt against the wall, really hard, making Kurt gasp and then moan in pain and pleasure.

"God, is that all you got?" Kurt teased, smirking.

Blaine laughed/moaned and tried to grab his dick and hold Kurt's body against the wall at he same time. He pushed Kurt harder against the wall and grabbed his cock.

Blaine quickly found Kurt's hole and smirked. With no warning, he pushed himself completely inside of Kurt's hole, moaning loudly.

Kurt screamed loudly when he felt his ass burning and gasped. He moaned in pain and pleasure, breathing fast.

"Baby, I'm sorry—"

"No, god, move, I can take it, come on, Anderson, fuck me hard," he said between moans.

Blaine smirked and moved his hips, hitting Kurt's prostate. Kurt moaned unstopping and squeezed Blaine's neck tight.

"Fuck, baby." Blaine moaned as he pushed his cock out of Kurt's ass and then inside of it again, Kurt's back hitting hard on the wall, making a loud noise.

Kurt was trying to pull Blaine closer and moaning loudly with no shame.

"Fuck, yes, yes, Blaine, harder." Kurt screamed.

Blaine's hips were moving fast and he felt his legs shaking. Every time he pushed in, Kurt was roughly pushed against the wall and screamed.

Blaine gasped and moaned and without noticing he started moving slower and Kurt whined.

He was felling Kurt getting heavier and his legs were getting tired, so he turned sideways and let Kurt's body fall on the wooden table that was right by their side, Blaine's cock still inside Kurt's hot body.

Kurt moaned in pain and closed his eyes when his back hit the table and fall on top of all the sex toys over the table, his head spinning.

Kurt whined when he realized Blaine wasn't doing anything. "Fuck me," he begged, sounding weak. "Please, god, move, please."

Blaine smirked and raised Kurt's body a little so he could kiss Kurt. He attacked Kurt's mouth for a rough kiss as Kurt wrapped his arms around his back and Blaine grabbed Kurt's thigh, his nails digging into Kurt's skin, making him moan against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine started moving his hips slowly as he felt Kurt's long nails scratching his back. Blaine had one hand on Kurt's back and the other on Kurt's thigh and he knew that'd leave bruises. Kurt moaned louder when Blaine finally hit his prostate.

"Faster," Kurt moaned, his lips leaving Blaine's and finding his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine obeyed, moving his hips as fast as he could, fucking Kurt hard just like Kurt liked. Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine too, slamming his dick inside his boyfriend's ass, loud noises were made by Blaine's balls hitting Kurt's skin.

Kurt bit Blaine's shoulder hard. "Yes, baby, god," his voice was shaky because of Blaine's movements. "I love you so much." He murmured and met Blaine's lips again, not being able to kiss him deeply because of his non-stop moaning.

Blaine smiled. "I love you,"

Kurt felt his balls burning and his body aching in pain. His body was hot and he felt like he was going to melt. Kurt and Blaine's body were sweaty and slick and Blaine was panting loudly.

Then they heard someone knocking hard on the door.

"Fuck off…" Blaine screamed as he moved his hips, feeling close to orgasm.

"God, baby," Kurt moaned, stroking Blaine's back, his head buried on the end of Blaine's stretched neck.

"I'm gonna—" Blaine moaned. "Fuck, so fucking tight, baby."

Blaine's mouth was now hanging open, his eyes closed and his neck being sucked by Kurt's hot mouth.

He felt dizzy and his head was spinning, his body was aching and his mouth was wet.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned as he came hard and hot inside Kurt's ass, moaning loudly.

As soon as Kurt felt Blaine's hot come inside his ass, he was coming hard against his and Blaine's chest, biting hard on Blaine's neck.

"Fuck," Kurt grunted as Blaine slowed down until he stopped, still inside Kurt's ass.

"God," Blaine said as he chuckled.

"I love you," Kurt moaned, stroking Blaine's back slowly and pecking Blaine's neck.

Blaine was panting as they held each other close, Blaine could feel Kurt's heart beating fast against his chest as he whispered 'I love you' in Blaine's ear again and again.

"That's as amazing," Blaine said, not being able to hold back his smiled.

"God," Kurt grunted and moaned in pain when Blaine pulled his dick out of Kurt's ass.

"Are you okay?" Blaine said, realizing that Kurt had trouble standing up.

"Fine," Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Just really sore, like, it's burning."

Blaine pouted. "Sowwy."

"It was worth it," He admitted and kissed Blaine's lips, sloppily.

"Love you," Blaine murmured leaving Kurt's lips and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I gotta go…" Kurt groaned, stroking Blaine's back with his thumb.

"Don't leave me," Blaine said sounding like a kid.

"Hmmm, I don't want to," Kurt chuckled.

"It's our anniversary." Blaine pouted, raising his head to look at Kurt's face.

Kurt gave a peck on Blaine's lips. "I love you,"

"I love you, but if you go I will be mad," Blaine crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're such a kid." Kurt laughed and bent down to pick his boxers and pajama pants.

"Ugh, go back to your stupid friends." Blaine said turning around and falling in bed as Kurt dressed up. "I hate you." He groaned with his head buried on his pillow.

"I gotta go there, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get your present that is inside my bag in Rachel's room." Kurt said raising his eyebrows and Blaine quickly looked up.

"Aw, Kurtie." Blaine smiled.

"I love you, alright?" He said getting on his knees and hands on Blaine's and giving a peck on his lips.

Blaine smiled. "One more kiss, just to make sure." Blaine said with his eyes closed and smiling.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a long close-mouthed kiss.

Kurt smiled. "See ya, Othello."

* * *

"I love him so much," Rachel sobbed. "And he doesn't see, you know?"

"Rachel, calm down." Quinn said as she stroke her back.

Santana and Brittany had left with the dinner reservation excuse even if it was past midnight. The four girls were in Rachel's bed, comforting and hugging her.

"And they just," she sobbed. "They are doing this on purpose!"

The girls could hear Kurt and Blaine's loud moans and scream from Rachel's room and that was making her even more upset.

"Rachel, ignore them…" Mercedes said as she stroked Kurt's hair.

"How can I ignore them if they are screaming and moaning in my face?" Rachel screamed.

"God, you need a boyfriend." Tina said annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Tina!" Mercedes said in a warning tone.

"No, I'm serious, he's gay, deal with it, Rachel, this is getting pathetic!" Tina complained.

"You are so insensible." Quinn said frowning.

"I'm just keeping it real—"

"You have a crush on Blaine since 8th grade!" Rachel snapped. "Hypocrite."

"Yeah, but do you see me crying for him or molesting him?" Tina asked sassily.

"Shut up, Tina!" Mercedes said frowning. "Ignore her."

"Yeah, ignore her." Kurt said entering the room and shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrows and turning her head sideways.

"Helping a friend." Kurt said softly and sat on the bed by Quinn's side. "Why are you looking at me like this?" Kurt asked frowning confused.

"You hurt Rachel, Kurt—"

"I didn't do anything!" Kurt protested.

"You—"

"He didn't do anything, guys. I did, I'm sorry, Kurt." Rachel said between sobs.

"Rach…" Kurt said sitting between Mercedes and Rachel and wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "It's okay."

"You don't hate me?" Rachel asked wide eyed.

"No, I could never hate you," he said smiling as he wiped her tears away. "I was just chocked that's all, honey."

He was locking gaze with Rachel and Rachel smiled at him and stopped crying as Kurt stroked her arm with his other hand.

"You're my best friend, Rachel. I will always be here for you." Kurt said with a sad smile and raising his eyebrows. "I was just chocked."

"Sorry," she said hugging her knees.

"It's okay," He said holding her closer. "You just have to understand that I like boys, Rachel."

Rachel sighed. "Yeah…"

"Don't hate me because of that, I love our friendship and how you're the only one who understand me artistically…well, and Blaine."

Rachel smiled. "You should, uh—you should go see him." She sniffed. "He—uh, happy anniversary."

"Rachel, it's gonna be fine, okay?" He sighed. "If you want I can stay here until you fall asleep."

"No, it's fine." She said pushing him away. "Go commemorate," she fake laughed and pushed Kurt out of the bed.

Kurt groaned in pain because of his sore ass when he was pushed out of bed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, worried about him.

"Nothing," Kurt laughed nervously as he bent down slowly to get his bag from the floor.

"Probably got his ass fuc—"

"Shut up Tina!" Mercedes said, wide eyed.

"See you in the morning."  
Kurt said and left the room, walking funny.

Rachel the started crying again, loudly. "He's so perfect, god!" She sobbed.

"Rachel, don't—"

"I'm not gonna give up on him!" She screamed. "He will be mine."

* * *

When Kurt entered the room, Blaine was asleep on his stomach, his naked back exposed. Kurt smiled, closed the door softly. He tiptoed inside and towards the bed.

He softly lay on top of Blaine, knees on each side of his hips, kissing the back of his neck.

"Hey," Kurt whispered softly and kissed Blaine's ear.

Blaine turned his head sideways and smiled with his eyes closed. "Hm, hi." Blaine said and gave a peck on Kurt's lips.

"I brought your gift." Kurt said smiling and stroking Blaine's naked hip.

"Hm" Blaine moaned sleepily. "Where?"

Kurt shifted sidewards, sitting by Blaine's said as Blaine did the same. He opened his bag, glancing at a adorable and sleepy Blaine. Kurt smirked and took a big package out of his bag.

"What is it?" Blaine said excitedly.

"Open it." Kurt said handing it to Blaine. "I thought that since we already have promise rings, matching necklaces, wristbands, I should give you this." Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine smiled widely when he opened the gift. "And clothes are really cliché."

"I love it!" Blaine exclaimed and pulled Kurt close for a super long passionate hug, making Kurt laugh.

Kurt had give Blaine a pillow case that had 'Kurt loves Blaine' written on it beautifully.

"It's perfect." Blaine said smiling and taking in Kurt's amazing smell and then letting go of Kurt. "I wanna put it on." He said smiling and taking one of the pillows in his bed.

"I choose this color because it matches your, you know, your room."

"Aw, there's a small bow tie in the back, I love it." Blaine said when he finished dressing the pillow.

Kurt smiled and shrugged. Blaine leaned closer and kissed Kurt, pulling away and smiling with his eyes closed. "Happy anniversary." Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed Blaine again and smiled against his lips. "Happy anniversary."

"Oh, I forgot about your gift!" Blaine said excitedly and quickly stood up.

Kurt bit his lips, distracted by Blaine's naked and tanned ass. He came back with a small box on his hands. He sat on bed in front of Kurt and smiled, handing it to Kurt in silence.

Kurt smirked and raised one eyebrow, suspiciously. He opened the box and his eyes went wide.

"It's a personalized iphone!" Blaine said excitedly. "My dad knows this guy who personalizes phones, so I bought the phone and yeah. There are pictures of us everywhere…the app icons are picture of us and, hm, there is music that you love…oh, and I copied your address book when you were asleep—"

"Blaine, you—what—this—this is really, really expensive!" Kurt sighed. "I can't," he chuckled with his eyes closed, "I gave you a pillow case and you—"

"It doesn't matter how much it is costs, baby. Since we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives I think I can spoil you." Kurt laughed. "And I was so tired of watching you with that stupid and old blackberry—"

"I feel guilty." Kurt pouted.

"Don't. We are future husbands and we have the right to spoil each other!" Blaine said smiling.

"I gave you a pillow case!"

"It doesn't matter the price, what matters is that you love me and I love you."

Kurt giggled. "You're full of surprises, Blaine Anderson." He said smirking.

"Hm, for you," he said got closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'd do anything." He kissed Kurt's jaw.

"Really?" Kurt cooed raising his eyebrows.

Blaine hummed. "Yeah."

"Even not have sex for 5 years?" Kurt asked smirking.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Well…"

Kurt laughed. "I almost die when we don't have sex for 2 days, so don't worry."

Blaine laughed. "Get naked and lie with me, please?"

Kurt smiled. "Can't I sleep with clothes for once?"

"No," Blaine frowned, letting go of Kurt. "I like your soft skin against my body and stroking your chest and I like you naked in my bed."

Kurt laughed, taking his shirt and pants off, quickly and lay down by Blaine's side. He gave a peck on Blaine's lips and smiled. "I love you."

Blaine turned the lampshade off and smiled too. "I love you right back,"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close as Blaine covered their bodies with the comforter.

"Good night." Blaine murmured, stroking Kurt's chest lazily.

"Happy anniversary, Blaine."

* * *

_A/N: if you guys like this story tell me! I plan on having a lot of Rachel fighting for Kurt, klaine sex, fluffy, glee boys video game parties, glee girls sleepover, yeah..._

_If you want me to continue this tell me, I don't wanna waist my time, not that I have a lot of stuff to do…I don't. Feedback please, I need feedbacks to live._

_I'm writing a lot of new stories, if you're bothered by that and want me to update the other stories tell me and I will._


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning." Kurt greeted Blaine with a kiss.

Blaine smirked. "Happy anniversary,"

"Happy anniversary."

Blaine, cooper and his parents were having breakfast together but Rachel didn't have the courage to leave her room yet because she knew Blaine was mad at her.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and sat by his side, stroking Blaine's knee slowly as Blaine stroke Kurt's thigh.

"Good morning, Kurt." David greeted with a wide smiling and offered Kurt a muffin.

Kurt took the muffin with a smile and thanked David. They were talking something about Cooper's audition for 50 shades of grey the movie. Kurt wasn't really paying attention, though. He was more concentrated on Blaine eating that banana and glancing at Kurt with a smirk.

"So you were cast?" Bryan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, well, almost…" Cooper said with his hands raised in the air and a big bright smile. "And they said I am perfect for the role. But they are still gonna see more people…"

"Don't you think dads had nothing to do with it?" Blaine asked with his mouthful of cereal and holding the bowl close to his mouth but he chocked on the food when his dad David slapped his right arm. Blaine coughed with a frown and Kurt giggled lowly. "What was that for?"

"You can't just insinuate that they just hired him because he's our son!" David protested, frowning.

"It's fine, honey." Bryan said smiling. "No, Blaine. I had no influence on your brother almost getting cast as Mr. Grey—"

"Your jealousy amuses me." Cooper murmured with a mouthful of muffin.

"So you're having sex with a girl and get naked in front of half America. Nice."

Kurt ate quietly, watching the family interact and watching Blaine because he loved watching Blaine eating, it was hot and he could feel his cock getting a little hard.

"Kurt! Plans for college?" Bryan suddenly asked and Kurt smiled shyly.

"I was thinking about Stanford or CU. Somewhere near you know? Blaine and I decided that we will go to college near each other." Kurt finished with a proud smile.

"Oh…"

Suddenly everybody was sharing weird glances and confused faces.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked frowning and tilted his head.

"No, no, no, Kurt, of course not…we—we just thought…" Bryan sighed. "We didn't know Blaine was going to college."

"He-he didn't tell me about that…" Kurt said with a fake smiled and turned his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine giggled nervously and smiled. "I forgot to tell you about this…"

"Oh, so now you're gonna hide stuff that affect our future from me?" Kurt said lowly but he wounded wrathful.

"No, no, Kurt!" Blaine protested and the rest of the family watched them silently. Blaine took Kurt's hands and smiled. "I forgot to tell you about this, I was so excited for our anniversary that I forgot about this I swear I wasn't hiding it from you I never hide anything—anything from you I swear, I swear." Blaine sounded desperate.

Kurt sighed. He gave his boyfriend a sympathetically smile and squeezed his hands. "Sorry, I just—sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend, forgetting about the people around them.

Cooper cleaned his throat so they'd realize there were people around.

Kurt cleaned his throat trying to hold back a smile and Blaine did the same.

"Well…" Kurt said lowly.

"Don't ever do that again." Cooper said and threw a grape up in the air and caught it with his mouth.

"Sorry." Blaine said smirking and took his hands to Kurt's thigh again.

"So, Blaine, what are you doing after school?" Kurt asked smiling and moving the fork to the right place.

"I have a audition." Blaine said lowly. "For…uh—it's—"

"Also for the movie of fifty shades of grey. Isn't it amazing?" Cooper said frowning and sarcastically.

"As what?" Kurt asked frowning.

"As—uh…I mean as—"

"God, Blaine can you stop with this annoying stutter?" Cooper said annoyed.

"Don't talk like this to your brother, Cooper." Bryan said frowning.

"So you're auditioning for a porn movie that is probably gonna be extremely famous and everybody will see you naked?" Kurt asked now staring at his empty plate. "Nice..."

"Kurt it's not like that—"

"Goor morning!" Rachel exclaimed weirdly excited as she entered the room.

She sat by Kurt's side and smiled at him. Everyone started eating in silence and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing besides you kissing my boyfriend." Blaine said simply, sounding sarcastic.

Blaine felt Kurt's body getting tense by his side and he frowned. "Can we not talk about this?" Kurt asked attaching his lips to each other forming a thin line. "Let's just let it go okay?"

Rachel nodded and Blaine frowned, letting the fork that was on his hands fall on the plate and make a loud noise.

"Blaine…" Kurt said lowly.

"What were you guys talking about?" Rachel asked smiling, playing with her pigtails.

"Uh, Blaine's audition, for—"

"Oh, the crappy porn movie." She said simply as she started eating the scrambled eggs. "Nice, nice."

"It's not crappy!" Cooper said sounding like a kid.

"I'm also auditioning for the wolverine one and for the superman one, the—"

"Can we talk about this later?" Kurt said and it sounded like he was about to cry.

"Okay, sorry." Blaine said looking down.

"So…" David murmured awkwardly.

"So, guys, what are your anniversary plans?" Bryan asked excitedly and both Kurt and Blaine smiled shyly, but Rachel squirmed lowly.

"Hm, lots and lots of sex—"

"We are planning," Kurt said louder than Blaine was speaking. "On going over to the place where we met." His tone was sweet like he was explaining it to a person that couldn't understand anything. "And then to the restaurant where we first had dinner, 4 years ago—"

"It seems like I met you yesterday," Blaine said softly squeezing Kurt's hand. "But at the same time it seems like I've known you all my life."

Kurt smiled sympathetically but looked away when Blaine was leaning to kiss him because Rachel was right there and he didn't want her upset.

"And we are also going to—"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Rachel shouted frowning hard throwing the cutlery on the table, like the spoiled child she was.

"Rachel—"

"No!" She protested interrupting her daddy. "I am tired of this!" She turned her head to face Kurt and smiled softly. "Don't you get it? I love you, Kurt." She said softly and then frowned. "I fucking love you!" She raised her tone and sighed wrathfully. "God, and you just spend time with this stupid boy!"

Now Blaine had stood up and was in front of Kurt, face to face with his sister and the rest of them were eating in silence. "Fuck off, Rachel. I'm tired of you acting like a spoiled brat!" Blaine screamed.

"Blaine—"

"No!" Rachel interrupted Bryan once more. "I'm tired of you stealing my man and making him gay!"

All the men sitting around the table made a weird noise like they were offended. "What?" Blaine asked and he was offended, all the family was because, well they were all gay.

"I am tired of all this gay thing and you stealing the man I love!" She said louder than she was talking before. "He is mine! You have to understand that! He was born to be mine! He's my soulmate!"

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous—"

Blaine interrupted Kurt with a loud laugh, almost too loud. "Your soulmate?" He mocked and laughed after that. "He's not your soulmate, asshole." He pointed her finger to her really close to her face. "He's mine."

"Okay, guys, stop—"

"No, Kurt!" Rachel squirmed. "This has nothing to do with you shut up!"

Kurt's eyes widened, he frowned and the right side of his upper lip raised instantly in confusion and frustration, then he shook his head in disappointment as the siblings discussed.

"He's my boyfriend, stay the fuck away from him, you hear me?" Kurt found Blaine sexy when he was angry but that wasn't cool.

"He doesn't like you! Isn't it obvious that he likes me—"

Blaine laughed loudly, like mocking her and smiled, locking their gazes. "He likes me." Blaine declared in almost a whisper. "He also likes cock—"

"Blaine—"

"He likes to be fucked in the ass, get it?" Blaine said louder interrupting Kurt's protest.

"He doesn't he—I—"

"You're such an idiot!" Blaine exclaimed when he realized his parents and brother had left the table.

"You are! You—"

"Ok, that's enough." Kurt said standing, then frowning and pursing his lips. He turned to Rachel and pointed his fingers to her. "Rachel, I am gay." Kurt explained, putting emphasis on the last word with his tone. "And I am Blaine's boyfriend because I love him," he explained slowly so she'd understand perfectly. "I've told you a million times, Rachel. You have to deal with it."

Rachel pouted and furrowed her eyebrows and Blaine let out a involuntary scoff that made Rachel and Kurt frown. Kurt sighed and turned around to face Blaine.

"Blaine, Rachel is my best friend, so don't talk to her like this. It's not her fault that she likes me. You know I love you so stop being jealous and show me that you trust me like you always say." He said firmly.

Blaine sighed and united his lips forming a thin line. He put his hands on his pockets and sighed one more time, frowning. "She just won't stop saying that you love her and that you just pretend to like me."

"Rachel," he said as he faced his friend. "I'm gay. I love Blaine. I don't pretend to like him." Kurt sighed. "Rach, you gotta stop that. We've been telling you this again and again. It's time to move on, Rachel. That's enough."

"Grow up." Blaine finished, choosing the word that Kurt was looking for.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am. But I can't help it…" He sighed again, looking for the right words, so he didn't hurt her too much, but he didn't know how to tell her that without hurting her. "I love your brother and I—I don't wanna upset you, okay? I wanna see you happy..." He smiled and let out a small giggled. "So…Do you wanna go to dinner with us?"

Blaine protested with a loud whimper and raising his hands in frustration but Kurt held his hand even if he wasn't facing him because he knew Blaine'd do that. He knew his boyfriend very well.

"Sure, yeah." Rachel nodded and she actually looked excited.

"Okay, so…we'll pick you up at seven, alright?" Kurt said with a half smile and Rachel smiled.

"That'd be awesome." She declared, finally really smiling, and it looked like she was happy thinking she was going on a date with Kurt, not accompanying Kurt and Blaine on their anniversary dinner.

"Alright. Blaine and I are gonna go out and we'll be back at 7." Kurt said lowly as Rachel walked away.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered angrily when he was sure Rachel was out of the room.

"I am being smart." Kurt said smiling and wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist. "Aren't my plans always amazing."

Blaine smirked. "You look sexy when you are confident like that."

"I'm always confident." Kurt whispered, brushing his nose against Blaine's.

"I know." He giggled. "What's the plan, babe?"

"Well…" Kurt murmured trying to hold back a smile. "Do you know Jake Simpson?"

"The guy who looks like Harry Potter?" Blaine ask, raising his eyebrows and the right side of his lips.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that one."

Blaine giggled. "Oh…"

"So, he's hot, he's smart—"

"I don't like when you say stuff like that about other guys." Blaine whispered with his forehead against Kurt's and pouted

"He's straight!" Kurt giggled. "And…Have I ever told you that you look really hot when you're jealous?" Kurt asked and bit his lip involuntarily.

"Hm, when you bite your lip like that I have the urge to fuck you, I don't know…" Blaine said in sort of a moan.

Kurt chuckled. "You're so sexy, babe." He moaned ghosting his lips over Blaine's.

"Hm, yeah?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head remembering what they were talking about. "The plan," he whispered. "We were talking about the plan."

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt thought he sounded really sexy. "Yeah, so Jake Simpson, what about him?"

"He's super popular and shit, and guess what?" Kurt said excitedly and squeezed Blaine's lower back.

Blaine moaned and giggled at the same time and then smiled. "What?"

"He had a huge crush on Rachel, since freshman year." Kurt explained smiling.

"So…"

"So, I was going to do this on Friday, but…" He giggled excitedly. "Since she was all nervous today I thought about doing it today, already."

"Do what?" Blaine asked confused and frowned, but he was still smiling.

"A double date! We are pairing her up with Jake so she'll get over me already." Kurt said, sounding annoyed at the end of the sentence.

"Oh…" Blaine cooed. "You're my cute little genius." Blaine said and brushed his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt giggled as he stroke Blaine's lower back. "Shut up." Kurt whispered and punched Blaine's stomach softly, playfully. Blaine pouted, then brushed his lips against Kurt's.

"Can't we just stay here and mess around?" He whispered burying his face on the end of Kurt's neck.

"Hm," Kurt hummed and chuckled after that. "Don't you wanna go to the old Hollenbeck Park?"

Blaine chuckled. "Hmmmmm," he raised his head, smiled at his boyfriend. He played with Kurt's hair, with his forehead against Kurt's. "I'd rather let you fuck my brains out." He said lowly, sounding sort of sarcastic.

"You know that all this 50 shades of grey talk gave me lots of fantasies." Kurt whispered, his ht breath teasing Blaine's lips.

"Hm, yeah?" Blaine smiled, closing his eyes. "Do tell."

Kurt chuckled. "After our romantic day, maybe I will."

"Aw, come on." Blaine protested annoyed, snapping his eyes open. "I don't wanna spend my morning remembering of a kid who stole my toy and called me a faggot!"

"You don't wanna remember how we met?" Kurt pouted. "You're insensible."

"I'm not!" Blaine smiled. "But, you hated me when your first saw me."

"I did not!" Kurt licked his lips as he smiled. "I simply thought you had a nice ass and you were a mean guy trying to steal that kid's toy…"

_"It's mine!" Blaine whined. "Let go!"_

_Blaine and a ginger little kid both had their hands in each end of the doll, or action figure as Blaine called. The kid was small but he was very strong and he wasn't going to give up on taking the you from Blaine's hands._

_They strongly pulled the toy, trying hard to get the toy and the boy and Blaine both squeaked and whined, annoyed._

_"It's mine, kid. Fuck off!" Blaine screamed loudly._

_"What are you doing?" Blaine suddenly heard someone screaming at him from behind, but he was too busy to look._

_"This guy stole my toy!" The kid fake whined and Blaine's mouth formed a 'o' and he gasped._

_"How dare you?" Blaine said frowning._

_"Are you crazy?" The person said. Blaine couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. "Leave this kid alone."_

_"Fuck off!" Blaine screamed, still trying to pull the toy from the kid's hands._

_Suddenly the stranger took the you from both of their hands and frowned at them._

_The guy was beautiful. Kurt gaped at him impressed with his beauty. That was probably the most beautiful guy Blaine had ever seen, he was perfect. Bright blue eyes, perfectly coiffed hair, that cute, cute nose. Blaine squirmed but then smiled._

_"Hi…" Blaine whispered._

_"What's wrong with you?" The guy whined. "How can you take a you from a little kid?" The guy sounded wrathful._

_"I–I—What? I didn't—"_

_"Here, kid." The stranger said handing the kid the toy._

_"Haha," the kid laughed. "Faggot!" He screamed at Blaine as he ran away quickly, raising the toy in victory._

_"What the fuck?" The guy grunted. "Are you like 10?"_

_"No!" Blaine protested. "I am 15 and Jesus, what the hell were you thinking?" He questioned, moving his arms in a questioning gesture._

_"What? I was saving that boy from you! You can't just take a toy from a kid like that!" Kurt said, raising his tone._

_"I didn't steal the toy! He stole it from me!" Blaine said in a louder tone too. "Thank you very much!" He said sarcastically and crossed his arms._

_"What?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I didn't—"_

_"That was a limited edition action figure!" Blaine whined. "I will never have one like that ever again!"_

_"I—I'm sorry—I-I didn't know…" the guy's tone was sweet and apologetic. He looked extremely adorable with that guilty face._

_"I—" Blaine sighed. "It's fine." He murmured as he walked away._

_"Wait!" The guy called. "I'm sorry, really…I—"_

_Blaine turned around and closed his eyes a little because of the brightness of the sun. "It's fine, forget it."_

_"I'm—I'm Kurt." The guy who was apparently called Kurt said shyly, extending his hands to Blaine._

_Blaine frowned confused as he walked closer to the guy—Kurt, closer to Kurt. "Uh…" he shook his head and smiled, taking Kurt's hand. "I'm—Uh, I'm Blaine."_

_"Cool," Kurt nodded and shook Blaine's hand, quickly letting go of it, because of the weird electricity—or whatever that was—he felt. "Uh, I—"_

_"You don't have to apologize again." Blaine said smiling with his hands on his pocket. "My grandma said I need to grow up and let go of these stupid toys anyways..."_

_"I think it's cute—" Kurt shook his head, realizing what he had said and regretted it. "I mean—I—"_

_"Thanks," Blaine smiled, shyly._

_They stayed in silence for a while, staring at each other and then Kurt looked away. He looked scared and shy._

_"I—"_

_"You know it's not stupid, right?" Kurt said smiling._

_"What isn't?" Blaine asked confused, a little distracted with Kurt's beauty._

_"The toys. It's cool. People at my school always say that my love for fashion is stupid but I always ignore them." Kurt giggled nervously. "I mean—toys are cool—"_

_"Action figures—I mean—that was, uh—"_

_"Iron man?" Kurt asked rubbing his hands against his thighs nervously and bit his lip. "It's nice. I like the comics—Iron man comics, they should turn it into a movie..."_

_"Totally!" Blaine sounded excited. "I always tell that to my brother but my dad said that their industry is not interested on superheroes anymore—"_

_"I disagree with your dad, sorry—"_

_"My papa said the same thing! He loves superheroes and the avengers comics! They rock, right? Guys at my school also say that I should grow up and stop being suck a fa…you know the 'F' word. My dads don't like when I use that words."_

_"You have two dads?" Kurt asked smiling, but he also looked confused._

_"Totally!" Blaine said and Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, I mean, yes. Sorry, I always get too excited."_

_"It's cu—It's cool." Kurt cooed nervously._

_"Hm, yeah. I have to gay dads. And a gay uncle. I mean my sister and my brother are the only straight people in my house."_

_"Oh, you're gay?" Kurt murmured._

_"Yeah, well—people say my dad infected me but I don't think is true because my brother is straight—"_

_"Homosexuality is not something you can get infection." Kurt explained followed by a nervous laugh._

_"I know! I—" Blaine sighed. "I don't agree, I just—"_

_"And if they made an iron man movie I'd totally watch it." Kurt giggled._

_"Me too! We could watch it together!" When Blaine was too excited he said things without thinking. "I mean—"_

_"That'd be awesome!" Kurt exclaimed. "I know I can look like a gay stereotype but—"_

_"You're gay?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows._

_"Yeah…" Kurt said shyly. "I mean, there aren't many gay kids at our age but—I mean…I've always known, kids at my school are just too immature to understand..."_

_"I know!" Blaine chuckled. "Uh—what school do you go to?"_

_"I go to West Beverly Hills high—"_

_"Wildcats!" Blaine's excited exclamation was followed by a laugh. "We go to the same school!"_

_"I—I guess, but…I've never seen you there, I—"_

_"Oh, but classes only started two days ago," Blaine giggled. "And the kids already mess with me."_

_"Same here," Kurt admitted. "They are Neanderthals."_

_Blaine laughed a little too loud. "Yeah! I hate them all so much! They make jokes about my dads all the time and call me a spoiled brat, it's so annoying."_

_"They are…"_

_They stayed in silence for a few minutes, not looking into each other's eyes, both really shy._

_"Well—"_

_"Why did that kid steal your toy—action figure?" Kurt asked frowning._

_"Oh…" Blaine frowned. "He said fags can't play with boy toys."_

_"What?" Kurt sounded wrathful. "Wasn't he like 5?"_

_"Kids start early these days."_

_Kurt laughed. His laugh was adorable he sounded like an angel. "Yeah, they are all ignorant."_

_"You should see people in Ohio, they are awful!"_

_"You're from Ohio?" Kurt asked._

_"Yeah…Well, my mom and I lived in Ohio…it's a sad story and weird…"_

_"You don't—you don't have to tell this to me I mean…we don't even know each other…"_

_"But we could be friends, right? I mean…I'm gay, you're gay…we probably understand each other…we should hang out at school. I mean—"_

_"Totally!" Kurt cleaned his throat. "I mean…I don't have any friends…I just—"_

_"We're friends then!" Blaine smiled sympathetically and took Kurt's hands._

_Kurt giggled. "Okay."_

_"Do you want a Popsicle?" Blaine asked. "I could buy you one! My dad told me to go out because he was using the house to some kind of weird princess party with my brother's mom's daughter…"_

_"Your family is very…"_

_"Crazy?"_

_"No!" Kurt smiled. "I just don't understand who's who, you know? It's a nice family."_

_"How about your family?" Blaine said, leading Kurt to a bench under a tree near them._

_"My dad is nice…" Kurt smiled and sat on the bench, letting go of Blaine's hand._

_Blaine smiled and sat by Kurt's side. "How about your mom?"_

_"She…well…she died..."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly, looking away. "My…" he sighed. "My mom died too."_

_"I'm sorry." Kurt murmured._

_"It's okay, though. I have two dads now." He explained, wide eyed._

_"Cool, cool." Kurt giggled. "I still don't get it—"_

_"I will explain." Blaine said and cleaned his throat, smiling, making Kurt laugh. "My mom and I moved here from Ohio when I was 3 and she died on a car crash." Kurt frowned sadly. "And then Bryan and David—my dads—they adopted me." Blaine smiled._

_"That's cool." Kurt murmured._

_They stayed in silence again. Kurt was staring at his feet and Blaine staring at Kurt. Blaine sighed, looking to the Popsicle guy across the park and smiled._

_"How about that Popsicle?"_

"Well, I wasn't." Blaine said proudly. "He stole my toy if you remember."

"You were a very excited boy." Kurt giggled.

"I was fifteen!" Blaine protested, furrowing his eyebrows.

"And now you're 18…the only change is that you don't play with dolls anymore and you are a sex addict."

"Am not." Blaine pouted.

"Hm," Kurt brushed his nose against Blaine's. "The first time I saw you, I dreamt that you and I got married, have I told you that?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded as chuckled. "I didn't tell you my story of when I first saw you.

"Okay," Kurt whispered. "Do tell."

"Hm, the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Blaine admitted. "And after our Popsicle—I remember telling my dads I was in love."

Kurt giggled. "You were a little hopeless romantic."

"Remember when I asked you out?"

"How could I ever forget? It was the first thing you did when you saw me after Christmas break."

_Kurt always had trouble opening his locker. He hated that damn locker. Some guys made fun of him because he was 'the faggy kid who didn't know how to open his locker'._

_Right now they were laughing at Kurt from across the hallway as Kurt trying to hold his books and all his things and not let them fall._

_"Hey, hey, faggot is back from the gay Christmas break!" That tall guy with the friend with the weird Mohawk screamed, walk towards him._

_Kurt sighed angrily and rolled his eyes. "What?" Kurt asked annoyed._

_"How was Christmas, Kurt? Sucked a lot of cock?" The African-American guy mocked._

_"Yeah, yeah. Remember how you begged for more?" Kurt snapped._

_People around him all were laughing lowly and Kurt frowning, annoyed._

_"What do you want?" Kurt asked and sighed._

_"We want to teach you that being a faggot is wrong—"_

_"Shut up, Hanson. Leave Kurt alone." Kurt heard Finn, suddenly by his side, shouting at them._

_"Oh, did you turn gay now, Hudson?" Puck mocked._

_"No." Finn declared. "Kurt's my brother now. If you mess with him, you mess with me."_

_"Oh, and what are you gonna do? Tell your mommy?" The chubby guy teased._

_"No. But I am sure telling the coach. I bet that'd finally give the reason she's looking for to kick you guys out of the football team." Finn threatened with a smirk._

_Kurt laughed lowly and waved at them. The guys frowned and buffed, walking away._

_"You okay, little bro?" Finn asked with a worried look._

_"I'm fine, don't worry." Kurt explained smiling. "You should go. That blond cheerleader is looking at us."_

_Finn turned his head and saw his girlfriend waving at him. He smirked at her and left Kurt there._

_Kurt sighed as he went back to his job on trying to open his locker, but he didn't have to do much because suddenly someone's hand covered his, helping Kurt to open his locker._

_Kurt frowned and turned around but smiled when he saw Blaine standing there. Blaine was wearing a navy V-neck vest with red stripes on the collar and the other endings, a red polo shirt under it, those tight jeans and no socks, as always, with those cute navy loafers. Cute, hot and adorable as always._

_Kurt smirked, checking Blaine out. "Hey—"_

_"Do you wanna go out with me? Say yes because I really like you and I just wanna know if you like me too." Blaine said in one breath, sounding nervous and scared._

_"I—" Kurt shook his head, confused. "What?"_

_"I—" Blaine sighed. "Do you…like, do you wanna go out?"_

_"As in a date?" Kurt asked, smirking again._

_"Yes," Blaine let out a breath he was holding back. "Yes, on a date. Do you wanna go out on a date with me?"_

_Kurt's smirk turned to a wide smile. "I'd love to, yeah. That'd be perfect."_

_Blaine smiled. "Cool," He sighed. "I will pick you up at 7."_

Blaine scoffed. "I was such a pathetic kid."

Kurt smiled sympathetically, cupping Blaine's chin. "You were adorable—you are."

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips and smiled against them. "I love you so much," Blaine whispered.

"Love you too." Kurt replied.

"Don't you wanna just spend the day lying down and remembering our silly moments when we were freshmen." Blaine asked smirking after he had pulled away.

"Hm," Kurt wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips. "Not really, I mean…" he chuckled. "Our freshman year was a total disaster."

Blaine chuckled. "Why's that?"

"Because we got teased, Rachel didn't know we were dating, we had an awful first date—"

"It wasn't awful!" Blaine protested followed by a giggle.

"It was, baby. A complete disaster."

"I was adorable, come on."

"It was kind of hot, yeah…but a disaster…"

"No, way, Kurt!"

"I mean, my dad is not in mafia, I was just saying—"

_"No, no," Kurt chuckled. "I wasn't—I mean I didn't think he…well—"_

_"No, no it's—I—well it's fine if you did;" Blaine laughed nervously and looked around to see if their food was coming._

_Blaine was nervous, really nervous. He wanted Kurt to like him, but he didn't think Kurt liked him he didn't want Kurt to go out with him just because they were the only gay kids out of the closet in their school, he wanted Kurt to like him like he loved—Liked Kurt._

_Blaine sighed and tried to force a smile. He unbuttoned the first buttons of his polo shirt and cleaned his throat._

_"Is it—" he cleaned his throat again and took a sip of his lemonade. "Is it hot or it's just you..." He murmured and giggled._

_Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked smiling. "You look kind of...I don't know…sick."_

_"I—I'm fine." Blaine smiled. "You're just here and I—"_

_Blaine was hard, sweaty, nervous, shaking and he felt like he was gonna die or come because Kurt looked really good. He couldn't stop thinking of Kurt in compromising positions like he did every night._

_Suddenly he felt his hands being covered by Kurt's. Blaine looked up and Kurt was smiling at him sympathetically. He smiled back as Kurt stroke the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb._

_"You don't have to be nervous, Blaine." Kurt said and giggled._

_"I—I just don't know if you like me, and I really want you to like me…"_

_Kurt scoffed. "Of course I like you, you idiot."_

_Blaine giggled. "Really?"_

_"Yes, I do. Don't be nervous." Kurt comforted him._

_"That's not why…I mean—it's part of the reason I'm nervous…well it was—it's just not that I—"_

_"What is it?" Kurt asked softly. "You're always honest with me…what's wrong?"_

_"I have a problem…a mechanic problem…well—"_

_"What?" Kurt asked tilting his head and raising his eyebrows._

_"A body mechanics—a problem, a hormonal problem…"_

_"Are you telling me you have like a lot of hair all of your body or that—"_

_"No! Not that kind of problem…I mean…a problem down there." He explained wide eyed._

_"Huh?" Kurt smiled._

_"Kurt, you know you're really hot, right?" Blaine said quietly._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, like really hot…I know this is really inappropriate…like…" he cleaned his throat. "Your—well…your—"_

_"Just say it, honey." Kurt cooed._

_Blaine's heart melted slowly when he heard the pet name and he smiled widely. He took a deep breath and smiled again. "Your ass,"_

_"I'm sorry?" Kurt had a confused expression._

_"Your ass looks amazing on those leather pants and I'm really hard." He said as quickly as he could so Kurt wouldn't understand._

_Kurt tried to hold back a smile and licked his lips. "Oh…"_

_Blaine nodded. "Yeah,"_

_"Should I…I mean, I don't know—"_

_"I should, I'm gonna—"_

_"You should just go to the restroom, calm down a little…"_

_"Can you come with me?" Blaine asked, his voice shaky._

_"Uh…" Kurt scoffed. "Okay…"_

"It was, Blaine, admit it." Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Hm, you gave me my first hand job on our first date on a bathroom stall," Blaine sighed.

"And I cried after!" Kurt protested.

"It was hot." Blaine insisted.

"Okay, it was so hot." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smirked as he stroked Kurt's jaw and brushed his lips against Kurt's. "We should do a reprise." Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled. "Hm, no such a luck, sir."

"Aww," Blaine whined. "You're so annoying."

Kurt chuckled and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm amazing."

"You are," Blaine pecked Kurt's lips. "But you're no fun, honey."

"If you were hard I'd totally give you a blow job." Kurt teased.

Blaine smirked and ground his groin against Kurt, making his boyfriend feel his hard-on, moan lowly then chuckled sensually.

"Oh, sir, what have you been thinking about?" Kurt whispered, teasing his boyfriends lips with his tongue.

"Hm, you." Blaine whispered with his eyes closed.

"Give me specific details." Kurt whispered, smiling.

"You sucking me off and my come all over your face." Blaine moaned and smiled.

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered, slowly taking one of his hands to Blaine's crotch.

"Hm, god..." Blaine moaned when Kurt cupped his hands on Blaine's hard on.

"I wanna taste you," Kurt whispered, moving his mouth close to Blaine's ear and biting it. "Wanna taste you so bad."

"Yes, please." Blaine moaned at the squeeze of Kurt's hand on his cock.

Suddenly Kurt's warm body was gone and he felt the cold air wrapping his body. He squirmed and frowned when Kurt's hands left his hard cock and his mouth left his ear.

"What?" Blaine protested watching Kurt's ass as the taller boy walked towards the living room. "Where are you going?"

"We have to go." Kurt said turning around.

"What?" Blaine approached him. "No, you were about to give me a blow job!"

Kurt chuckled. "Anything could happy when you're around me, Anderson."

"Yeah! And I expected your mouth around my dick, Hummel." Blaine groaned.

"Come on, Anderson." Kurt chuckled, extending his hand for Blaine to take it. "You'll be rewarded."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hands. "I hope so." Blaine scoffed as he was dragged our of his house. "If you don't I will make a sex strike!"

Kurt laughed. "Says the guy who just begged me to suck his cock."

* * *

_The kiss was sloppy and clumsy. It was their first kiss so they didn't have much experience. The kiss was slow and they giggled against each other mouths._

_Kurt felt that he was doing something wrong but he forgot about everything when he felt Blaine's hard on against his crotch._

_Kurt moaned lowly with his hands around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands were begging to get inside Kurt's ass but Blaine was holding himself not to._

_Kurt gasped pulling away and smile. "I've never—I mean, I don't—"_

_Blaine smiled. "Me neither," he panted. "But I just really wanna, you know—"_

_"What?" Kurt asked smirking._

_"To…well, t-t-touch y-you—"_

_Kurt chuckled. "Me too."_

_"Can I? I mean…can I touch like touch you?" Blaine asked with a scrunchy face._

_Kurt answered covering Blaine's mouth with his kiss again and quickly letting his tongue inside his date's mouth. Blaine moaned against Kurt's mouth and Kurt felt a weird and very familiar feeling below his waist._

_Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth and brushed his nose against Kurt's. "I didn't imagine this when I asked you out." Blaine said trying to catch his breath._

_"Am I that bad?" Kurt asked chuckling, also trying to catch his breath._

_"You're amazing…" He inhaled fast. "Just—amazing."_

_Blaine lead Kurt inside the bathroom stall for handicap people and quickly locked the door, attacking Kurt's lips again and pressing him against the wall._

_Blaine didn't know what to do and didn't know what he was doing but he just really wanted Kurt to touch him._

_"Kurt?" Blaine asked, panting between kisses._

_"Yeah?" Kurt whispered back, also panting._

_"Touch me," Blaine begged._

_Kurt smiled but he was really confused and afraid of making Blaine uncomfortable. "Where?" He whispered and let out the air he was pulling back._

_Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead it to his crotch. He let Kurt feel his hard-on and then guided Kurt's hands inside Blaine's pants._

_Kurt felt Blaine's slick and hard cock around his hand and moaned at the amazing sensation. It felt hard and big on his hands and right now Kurt was more than sure that he was gay. "You're so…" he exhaled loudly._

_"What?" Blaine asked, worried and wide eyed._

_"Big," Kurt laughed lowly and exhaled again. "Hot," Kurt moaned. "It feels so," he moaned again. "So good, Blaine…shit."_

_Blaine moaned. "Yeah?"_

_Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's jeans with his other hand and felt his cock getting even harder. "God, yes."_

_Kurt smirked and started stroking Blaine's cock slowly and insecure, really scared of doing something wrong or hurting Blaine, but when Blaine moaned that loud he realized he was doing something right._

_Kurt giggled. "You look good when you do that sound." Kurt whispered with his eyes fixed on Blaine's manhood._

_"Hm," Blaine moaned, with a smiling and his head falling back. "Yeah?"_

_Kurt didn't reply. It felt amazing, knowing that Kurt was the one making Blaine feel that amazing, making he moan like that making him ask for more. Kurt smiled._

_As clueless as Kurt was, he had jerked off before, so he decided to do what he did to himself when he was jerking off._

_Kurt let go of Blaine's cock and Blaine groaned. He pulled Blaine's pants down a little and wrapped his hand around his cock again. He used his other hand to cup Blaine's balls and he squeezed it as he stroke Blaine's cock as fast as he could, enjoying the sounds coming from Blaine's mouth._

_"God, Kurt." Blaine moaned loudly before coming hard on Kurt's hands and Kurt smiled widely, trying to not fulfill his need of licking the come off his hands._

_Blaine was panting loudly and smiling widely. Kurt looked down at Blaine's soft cock shyly and half-smiled._

_"That—I…" Blaine chuckled. "I thought you had never done that."_

_Kurt chuckled. "I hadn't."_

_Blaine pecked Kurt's lips and Kurt giggled. "You're amazing."_

_Kurt smiled but his smile quickly faded and he looked at his feet as Blaine fixed his clothes._

_"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows._

_Kurt sighed, looking at the water running down his hands as he cleaned the come off his hands._

_"Kurt? Did I say something wrong?" Blaine asked in a cracking tone._

_Kurt sighed again and tried hard not to cry. "I'm fine." He whispered, trying to smile._

_"Kurt? I'm sorry, I—what did I do?" Blaine said louder._

_Kurt smiled, drying his hands and turned around, facing Blaine. "Did you—" Kurt scoffed and looked down. "Did you ask me out because you just wanted to have sex with me?" He asked lowly._

_"What?" Blaine was surprised. "No, no, no, of course not!" He got closer to Kurt and put his hands on each of Kurt's arms. "I like you I—I really really like you, this was—no I didn't even plan this, I'm sorry, I didn't wanna push you to do anything, I-I'm sorry, Kurt, I—"_

_"No, no, I—" Kurt scoffed and smiled softly. "I was exaggerating, I just over think a lot…it's weird. I always—yeah…"_

_"No," Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's lips. "You're amazing."_

"You're amazing." Blaine moaned. "God, Kurt, yeah…"

Blaine exhaled, smiling, with his head falling back and his body resting against the old tree, his hands holding hard on it.

Kurt teasingly licked the head of Blaine's cock, pulling away, loving the noise of Blaine, groaning. "Can you be less scandalous? We are in a middle of a public park!" Kurt whispered.

"I can't help it," Blaine whispered, panting. "You just suck so good, babe."

Kurt scoffed. "Just be quiet, baby."

"Okay, I can try." He moaned. "Just, please, please, I need you."

Kurt smirked and took Blaine's cock inside his mouth again, hiding his teeth behind his lips as he sucked hard and slowly licked the vein of Blaine's cock.

They were at the Park where they met and after Blaine insisted a lot and moaned all the time complaining he was horny and that he'd die if he didn't get a blow job, Kurt gave in and Blaine ended up there, getting a blow job in the middle of a public park, but it was worth it.

Kurt was bobbing his head up and down as he sucked as hard as he could, never too hard, just hard enough, enjoying the amazing feeling of Blaine's leaking and huge cock hiring the back of his throat every time he sucked harder.

Kurt's moans were muffled by Blaine's cock and Blaine was biting his lip so hard so he wouldn't scream that it was lightly bleeding.

Kurt moaned even louder as he breathed hard through his nose when he felt Blaine moving his hips rhythmically with the movements of Kurt's head.

Blaine's hands grabbed Kurt's coiffed hair and Blaine involuntarily pulled it hard, making Kurt moan louder and Blaine smile with his eyes closed.

Blaine enjoyed the delicious feeling of Kurt's soft lips and delicious tongue around his cock so much and that was the best thing in the world for Blaine.

It was all too much. Blaine's body was too hot, Kurt's mouth was deliciously warm around his painfully hard cock.

Blaine moaned lowly when Kurt cupped Blaine's balls with his hands and squeezed it hard, them started stroking it, still bobbing his head up and down and sucking non-stoppable, something that drives Blaine impressed. Kurt's blow job skills were impressive and really hot.

The movement of Blaine's hips for faster and desperate as Kurt sucked as hard as he could, hurting Blaine's cock a little but it hurt so good.

"God, Kurt, I'm so fucking close, baby, you're amazing." He moaned loudly, letting it go, not being able to hold back his moans anymore. "Shit, baby, fuck yes."

Kurt sucked, tilting his head a little and letting go of Blaine's balls and grabbing Blaine's thighs, digging his nails hard on it, feeling his cock painfully hard, his body begging him to release.

"Fuck," Blaine screamed as he came hard inside his boyfriend's mouth, shutting his eyes tight and chuckling when he finished it all.

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's shot load inside his mouth, so he wasn't able to swallow and the sperm was spread over Kurt's lips and Blaine's cock.

Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock as he come a few seconds after Blaine, in his pants, groaning at the sensation of his hot come in his boxers-brief as he let go of Blaine's now soft cock.

Kurt's face had come spread over it and Blaine was chuckling loudly, like he was drunk of crazy. Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine and stroke his legs, then let go of it.

Kurt quickly licked the come off Blaine's soft cock and dressed Blaine, carefully. Kurt caressed from Blaine's thigh up to his waist as he stood up and smiled, face to face to Blaine.

"That was amazing," Blaine whispered between giggles. "I love when you get come all over your face." He sucked on Kurt's jaw and chuckled. "It so hot, baby."

Kurt chuckled. "Hm, yeah?" He teased as Blaine licked his lips slowly, cleaning Kurt's face with saliva.

"So hot," Blaine moaned, not being able to stop his giggled between sucks on Kurt's jaw.

Kurt's tongue met Blaine's as Blaine licked the corner of Kurt's face and that turned to a fierce kiss. Kurt's tongue tasted like sweet sweet come and Blaine's too, since he licked the come off Kurt's face.

Kurt's tongue ran over the back of Blaine's teeth as Blaine followed Kurt's tongue, with his hands squeezing Kurt's lower back.

But they were quickly interrupted by someone cleaning his throat behind them. Kurt stopped kissing Blaine quickly and sighed, ready to deal with some homophobes but really annoyed.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning around.

There were two chubby offices, one of  
Them had sugar around his mouth and the other had a freaky mustache.

Blaine scoffed and Kurt slapped his waist.

"Gentlemen." One of the offices said, low tone. "We are gonna have to take you two to the—"

"Whoah, whoah, what are these handcuffs for?" Blaine asked, wide eyed, when he saw the cop with the mustache opening handcuffs. "Oh, you are gonna arrest us? We didn't do anything!" Blaine protested.

"You two committed a felony." The cop explained. "Sexual actions in public is a crime—"

"You have no prove!" Kurt said loudly. "We were just kissing,"

"You two—"

"I will sure your ass," Blaine shouted. "You know who my father is? He has the best lawyers you can ever get." Blaine scoffed. "I will sue for homophobic acts, fake accusations, verbal harassment—"

"Whoah, whoah, calm down, boy. You two are coming with us," One of the guys took Kurt by his wrist but Blaine stepped in front of him.

"Don't you fucking touch him." Blaine said quietly.

"We didn't do anything, officer, you can't just arrest us because we're gay and because we were kissing!" Blaine protested and turned around, like looking for something. "You see that couple?" Blaine asked pointing to a straight couple across the lake, making out. "Why don't you arrest them, huh?"

"Kid, I—"

"No, no, I won't tolerate this! We live in a free country and we have the same right as they do, we have the—"

"Fine, fine, kid. But this is a familiar place, we don't want kids to think this is normal! You're giving bad examples to our future generation. We had complains!" The guy exclaimed.

Blaine scoffed. "Oh, what's your name?" He asked and looked at the cop's name badge. "Officer Daniels, fuck you. I am gonna sue you, your friend, I'm gonna sue this fucking everything. You have no right to say these things, we weren't doing nothing wrong, I have the right to make out with my boyfriend wherever I want and you have no right to arrest us!"

The quiet guy frowned. "Just leave it, Dan,"

"Faggots…" The guy groaned, waking away.

Blaine gasped in frustration. "Did you see those fuckers? What the fuck?"

Kurt smiled, with his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Look at me," Kurt requested.

Blaine sighed, fake smiled and wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist. "I'm looking."

Kurt chuckled. "Forget it, okay?"

Blaine sighed again. "Fine,"

"Let's enjoy our special day and ignore ignorant pricks, alright?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine gave in and truly smiled. "Okay…" he pecked Kurt's lips. "But I get to choose the afternoon plans."

* * *

"You know, if I had known that your 'plans' were us being naked all evening at your dads' loft I wouldn't had let you choose the plans." Kurt said loudly, lying on the couch, waiting for Blaine to come back from the kitchen. "I mean, what if someone comes here."

Kurt could hear Blaine laughing from the kitchen and letting something fall on the floor.

"No one ever comes here," Blaine said softly coming back to the living room, holding ice cream and two spoon on his hands. "Besides," he chuckled as he sat on top of Kurt, sitting with his ass against Kurt's naked cock as Kurt giggled and wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist. "We have the right to enjoy our forth anniversary, huh?"

Kurt chuckled, taking the spoon and ice cream pot from Blaine's hands, opening it and tossing the cap away. "Hm, is that your excuse to get into my pants?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows and offered a spoonful of ice cream to Blaine.

"No," Blaine said after taking the spoon in his mouth. "Besides, you're not wearing pants."

Kurt laughed and licked the bit of ice cream on the corner of Blaine's lips. "Shut up." Kurt took some ice cream with his fingers and licked it from his fingers sensually.

"You're such a tease," Blaine complained, feeling his naked cock hardening.

"You're such a kid," Kurt laughed. "You get all worked up so easily."

Blaine frowned, taking a spoonful of ice cream and offering it to Kurt. Kurt took half of the spoon but Blaine let ice cream slip around Kurt's mouth on purpose so he could lick it off of his mouth.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hardening member and chuckled. "You're such a horny boy." Kurt teased, watching Blaine leaning closer.

"Not my fault you're so hot," he whispered, feeling Kurt's hot breath against his lips.

"You're so sexy." Kurt groaned.

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's mouth on a fierce and delicious ice cream kiss, stroking Kurt's waist with his hands that were slick with ice cream.

"Hm," Kurt moaned, pulling away. "I was thinking…"

Blaine sighed, annoyed. "Can't we just make out."

"You're so insensible." Kurt said with a fake offended expression.

Blaine chuckled, taking ice cream the ice cream from the spoon that was halfway inside Kurt's mouth. "You love me."

"No. I refuse to give you love because you're being insensible." Kurt joked.

Blaine moved his legs to a straight position so he could lay on top of Kurt and Kurt moaned lowly when he felt Blaine's half-hard cock against his.

"Who's getting all worked up now?" Blaine teased, spilling some ice cream on Kurt's chest.

"I wanted to talk about something and you're interrupting." Kurt groaned as Blaine sucked the ice cream from Kurt's chest.

"Hm?" Blaine hummed, distracted with Kurt's hard nipples.

"I was gonna say that I got a new job." Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, still distracted.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, staring at the ceiling. "I'm gonna work for this—"

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, wide eyed, staring across the room.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were here." Kurt heard a familiar voice coming from the door and he didn't turn his head, too ashamed to do that and blushing.

"Uh…" Blaine groaned. "You…what are you doing here?"

"Well…your, your sister, she—well, she said Kurt wasn't answering his phone and that she was worried and told me to look for you…" She let out a sigh. "So I remembered the key you gave me to this apartment when I had those troubles at home and Rachel was worried, so—"

Blaine sighed. "That prick…"

"Blaine, who's at the door?" Kurt whispered, confused, not moving an inch.

"It's just Tina." Blaine said distracted and shook his head. "Can you like, leave?"

"I—Rachel told me not to leave until I had Kurt with me and brought him to her and that she was worried and that it was almost 7—"

"It's four in the afternoon!"  
Blaine protested. "Tina, why are you doing this for her?"

"She gave me 100 dollars and told me she'd…well—"

"Spit it out, Tina!" Kurt groaned.

"She said she'd put a good word—"

Blaine stood up angrily, not caring if he was naked, he was actually pretty comfortable with his body. Kurt hugged his knees and groaned in annoyance.

"Blaine!" Tina exclaimed, eyes locked on Blaine's hard cock.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Y-you are—y-you are—"

"Naked, yeah, I'm naked." Blaine sighed. "Can you tell Rachel to go fuck herself and leave, please?"

Tina let out a shaky breath and licked his lips. "You're so b-big—"

"Tina, just get out!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine!" Kurt complained. "Don't talk to her like that." He whispered.

"I-I can't leave without—" she cleaned her throat. "Without Kurt…"

Blaine sighed with his hands on his hips and shook his head, sighing angrily.

Tina's eyes were wide opened and her lips were dry. She extended her hand on the direction of Blaine's cock with a dreamy look. "I just—can I touch it—"

Blaine slapped Tina's hand away and frowned. "Tina, what the fuck?"

Kurt scoffed. "Tina, wait downstairs." Kurt said softly, not looking at the girl. "We'll be down in a second."

Tina nodded. "Okay."

"Your friends are crazy!" Blaine said loudly when Tina was gone.

"Just come here, angry little man." Kurt said softly, stretching his legs.

Blaine smiled softly, lying on top of Kurt with his chin on Kurt's chest, looking up at his boyfriend. "Why do people always cockblock us?" Blaine groaned.

"Because they don't have good fucks like we do so they always wanna watch us or see you naked." Kurt joked.

Blaine chuckled, playing with Kurt's hair. "Love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, baby." Kurt replied with a soft smile.

"If you love me your cock must be inside my ass in 2 minutes."

Kurt gasped, pretending to be offended. "You don't believe in my love, Blaine Devon Anderson?"

Blaine giggled. "I do, I do."

"I can't wait to hear you saying I do in an altar." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smile was wide and bright. He kissed Kurt's lips quickly and rested the side of his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Why can't we just marry already?" He said sounding like a kid.

Kurt chuckled, slapping the side of Blaine's waist. "Because we're in high school and we are too young."

"So what?" Blaine whined.

"I don't know." Kurt chuckled.

They stayed in silence for some minutes, Blaine softly kissing Kurt's neck as Kurt stroked Blaine's hip and hair, just enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies.

"I'm still hard." Blaine said breaking the silence and Kurt laughed.

Kurt pushed Blaine out of the couch, making him fall from the couch and hot his ass hard on the floor.

Blaine groaned in pain as he stroke his ass, frowning. "What was that for?" He complained.

"I don't know, I thought it'd be a nice boner killer." Kurt said giggling

Blaine groaned again, standing up and stared down at his cock. "It was." He whispered to himself.

Kurt stood up and kissed Blaine's cheek, then bent down to take his clothes from the floor.

"You're not helping." Blaine groaned with the view of Kurt's ass.

Kurt chuckled, putting his boxers on. "You'll survive."

* * *

That was chapter two. What you think of it? :)

I'm now kl41nes on twitter and ask fm so follow me and ask away idk.

Please review, reviews are free and free things are good.

And reviews make me happy! Happy happy happy little jumpy bunny, yay!

A little bunny that lives under a tree in my garden gets a carrot for each review 3

I wanna also thank you all for reviewing and reading and whatever.

And I wanna send a big kiss to my girl Alexa 3

Bye,

Please, review.

Review, review, review, rarwwwwww.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I decided to stop with my Blainetana for a bit. In every fanfic I write Santana as Blaine's best friend but I'll change that now. Santana's Rachel's best friend and Blaine's best friend is Puck. Kurt's BFF is Cooper, yay. Oh and I decided to make a badboy out of Blaine. It kinda makes sense! More updates coming up. Follow me on tumblr and twitter: andersonstiles xoxo. I'll start writing sterek fanfictions too. Love you all! Enjoy!_

* * *

"So...this is kinda well..." Kurt said over their double date with Rachel and Jake.

"It's weird..." Blaine finished, staring at Kurt as Jake and Rachel also stared at Kurt.

Rachel smiled. "You look good." She told Kurt and jake nodded.

"She's right, you look good." Jake said.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, frowning but Kurt squeezed Blaine's inner thigh making Blaine moan.

"Are you okay, dude?" Jake asked.

"Y-yeah." Blaine whimpered when Kurt's hand moved up to cover his crotch.

"So, has Rachel told you that she's the lead singer of your glee club?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, not really impressed.

"This is bullshit. Stop staring at my boyfriend you—ohhhh, god." Blaine tried to fight but Kurt's hands were squeezing his erection tightly.

"I thought this was a double date. You and me and jake and Blaine." Rachel frowned, crossing his arms.

"Wait, Kurt isn't my date?" Jake asked confused.

"You're gay?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows and letting go of Blaine's erection.

"Yeah, I thought I had made that clear when you asked me out." Jake rolled his eyes.

"I'd never ask you out you're an ignorant shithead." Kurt snapped.

"I'm outta here. Your ass is not even that hot." The guy grumbled and stormed out of the restaurant throwing his napkin on Rachel.

"His ass is amazing." Blaine mumbled to himself.

"Shut up, you fucking asshole boyfriend stealer!" Rachel yelled making all the restaurant stare at them.

"You're the asshole here!" Blaine said standing up, forgetting the fact that his fly was open and his cock was hard and not covered by anything.

Everybody gasped when Blaine stood up and Blaine felt a smack on his face and he thought was a stranger but it was Rachel.

Blaine sat back down covering his crotch and hiding his face, trying to feel less embarrassed. He fixed his pants and felt like crying.

"Fuck off, Blaine. Can't you understand that he loves me and he is mine!" Rachel screamed.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine yelled.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to get out." The waiter told them and Rachel frowned at her.

"I'll gladly leave this crappy restaurant." Rachel yelled at the restaurant and Blaine heard a camera snap and flashes all around.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Can you two explain this?" Ryan asked when Blaine and Rachel sat on the couch in front of their parents after they saw the last Gossip magazine.

"Movie and TV show producer's kids getting as crazy as their dads? What the hell is this, Rachel and Blaine?" Ryan asked again.

"Rachel's a fucking asshole, that's what it is!" Blaine mumbled.

"And you two had to have a fight in one of the most famous restaurants in Beverly Hills? What the hell, Blaine? Your private parts, they took a picture of your—"

"I can't believe this." David sighed.

"You're both grounded. Until you learn how to respect each other you're both gonna stay at the loft, no Kurt, no friends, only the two of you inside the loft." Bryan declared.

"How about school?" Rachel asked softly.

"I'll have my assistant to bring you your homework and excuse you from school for a week." Bryan explained.

"What? I'm not going! Just because this kind is a fucking perv who's jerked off under a restaurant table doesn't mean I have to pay for it!" Rachel yelled at them.

"Cooper will stay with you two so you won't kill each other." David said.

Ryan chuckled but then tried to keep looking serious. "Go pack. Now. And leave your phones."

"What? Our fucking phones?" Blaine complained.

"Watch your language, Blaine." Cooper said, coming shirtless from the kitchen. "Come on, it's gonna be fun. It's gonna be a siblings week only the three of us!"

"Blaine's not my brother." Rachel complained. "He's not our brother he'll never be."

That seemed to be it for cooper. He walked towards Rachel and held her wrist. "You don't say that ever again you spoiled little brat—"

"Cooper—"

"No, dad. She has no right to say that. Blaine's our brother, your son just as much as we are. Just as much as I'm your son even if we're not blood related and it doesn't mean David is more of a father than you are because his fucking sperm was used to make me and yours wasn't. She has no right—"

"It's alright, Coop." Blaine sighed.

"It's not okay, Blainey. You're my little brother and I'll always defend you." Cooper said.

"Let go of me, now." Rachel demanded. "Don't go defending the cleaning lady's son. He's just an orphan piece of shit—"

Blaine wouldn't believe what just happened. No one at their house had ever hit each other, ever, but Blaine saw David's hand smacking against Rachel's cheek. They were all shocked and all stayed in silence but Rachel didn't.

"Fuck you!" Rachel yelled at her father and punched his arm hard. "Fuck you!"

"Rachel—"

"You're just a bunch of f—"

"If you use the F word—"

"I'm tired of this." Rachel cried.

"Pack your bags, Rachel. You three are not going to the loft anymore. You're going to Cooper's grandma's house." David declared and that seemed to finally shut her up.

"What? No, no, dad. They haven't met her, she's a total bitch and she's almost dying but she still is an ignorant bitch!" Cooper complained.

"Cooper, what do you propose then?" Bryan asked, cooper could see the tears on his face.

"Uncle Danny's house." Cooper said.

David scoffed. "He lives in a farm. Rachel doesn't even go to the yard without complaining."

"Well, that'd be the perfect punishment, then." Bryan said smirking. "You three. Uncle Danny's house. Pack your bags."

"I hate you all so much." Rachel screamed at them and ran up the stairs.

* * *

David and Bryan loved cuddling on the couch and watching movies on Friday nights. So they decided to watch a movie after David called his brother telling them the kids were going there and his brother loved the idea.

"I can't believe I slapped my child." David cried, his eyes fixed on nothing but the blank.

"Aw, baby. Don't be so hard on yourself. Sometimes you get angry and she was being very nasty." Bryan told him, stroking his hair. "And we're probably getting old so it wasn't even strong."

"But Bryan, I feel like a monster—"

"Maybe we should ask Kurt and Brenda to go with them. But tell cooper to not let Blaine and Kurt stay together. I mean—"

"Brenda, sure but Why'd Kurt go?" David asked.

"He's Cooper's best friend too, you know? They get along really well, they're like brothers. And if Rachel or Blaine get too sad he is the only one who knows how to comfort them. And Danny loves Kurt."

"Maybe—"

The front door suddenly swung open and Kurt was there, soaked because of the Rain and they could see how worried he looked.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" David asked on his way to the door, grabbing the blanket from the couch and wrapping it around Kurt.

"Blaine called me crying. What happened? You're sending him away? What the hell, guys?" Kurt said between pants.

"No, honey, sit down, calm down." Bryan told Kurt, helping him sit down and stroking his hair.

Bryan pressed the button that called Brenda, their house keeper.

"We're gonna explain everything, calm down, okay?" David said.

"No! I gotta see Blaine. He was crying—"

"You called, Bryan?" Brenda asked, walking in the living room. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hey, Brenda. Loved the new hair." Kurt told her, smiling.

She smiled running her hands through her red hair. "What's wrong? What happened to him?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, hey, sweetie." David smiled. "Got caught in the rain. Can you bring him some dried clothes and a blanket? There are some of his clothes here."

"Okay, I'll bring some tea and cookies first, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, honey." Bryan told the girl and she ran to get them what was asked.

"Can I go see Blaine now?" Kurt asked.

"She'll bring you clothes and you can go up there, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt sighed.

"Okay, you saw the—"

"Magazine, yeah. Have you seen Perez Hilton twitter page? He's a nasty rat, jeez."

"So we decided to ground the kids." David frowned.

"Finally! About time." Brenda said, coming in the room with clothes under her arms and a tray with cookies on her hand. "You never ground this kids, that's why Rachel is being so bitchy lately." Brenda joked.

David laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

Brenda was David's childhood friend and they loved each other as siblings so when Brenda's husband died and she had no one, David asked her to move in but since she's to proud of herself she offered to work for them to repay him and they accepted the offer.

Brenda smiled. "What happened here before though?" She asked, helping Kurt out of his wet shirt.

"David slapped Rachel." Bryan said.

"What?" Brenda asked, looking alarmed. "You little bastard, what the hell?"

"She used the F word, Brenda." David explained and sighed.

"Oh, that explains it." Brenda told them and Kurt shamelessly took his pants off to put the dry ones. They were like family so no one minded and they had caught Blaine and Kurt having sex so many times that it was normal for them to see them naked already. Even Brenda. "What made her say these nasty words?"

"She said that Blaine's wasn't part of this family and worse things." Bryan said with her arms crossed.

"That little bitch." Kurt whispered to himself.

"Language." Brenda murmured.

"Sorry, Brenda." Kurt pouted, wrapping the blanket around himself when he was finally changed. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome." Brenda told him throwing the wet clothes on the small recipient she had brought and leaving it there to know what else had happened. "So what now?" She asked eating cookies with Kurt.

"We're sending them to Danny's house for a week." David told them.

"The one that lives in a farm?" Brenda asked, holding back a laugh when he imagined Rachel in a farm.

"Aw, I love uncle Danny!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Good because we were thinking about sending you with them. Both of you."

"Sure." Brenda said. "But if I come back and you two break anything or leave a stain on my perfect sofa I'll kill you."

David laughed. "Fine."

"Why'd I go? And what about school." Kurt asked with his mouthful of cookies.

"We'll talk to the principal and send you homework. Brenda will take them to you."

"I never said that." Brenda mumbled.

"But why'd I go?" Kurt asked.

"Cooper is going too. You two—"

"Yeah, I'll go. We'll have some bro time." Kurt smiled at Brenda and high-fived her.

"Okay, you can go talk to Blaine now."

As soon as Kurt heard that he threw the blanket and the cookie on the floor and ran up the stairs, trying to walk with those Brazilian flip-flops that Brenda gave him. They were kinda comfy but kept falling out of Kurt's feet.

"Baby!" Kurt called as soon as he opened the door and he jumped on bed, embracing Blaine. "Oh, baby, I'm here, shhh." He whispered, kissing the top of Blaine's head and stroking the back of his neck.

"I hate her, Kurt." Blaine cried. "I hate her."

"Just forget it okay?" Kurt said as he started giving open-mouthed kisses on Blaine's neck. "I'll make you forget."

Blaine moaned lowly, his cry stopping as Kurt sucked a hickey on his neck and stroke Blaine's back. Blaine smirked forgetting about the world when he felt his cock getting hard.

"Kiss me," Blaine asked and Kurt looked up at him.

"I love you, okay?" Kurt whispered, pecking Blaine's lips. "You're my everything. Rachel is nothing. Please don't ever listen to her okay?" He whispered between pecks.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "I love you." Blaine whispered as Kurt cleaned the tears off Blaine's face.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply and pulled away after a few minutes, smiling against Blaine's lips. "I love kissing you." Kurt mumbled lazily.

"Why's your hair wet?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"I love your smile." Kurt whispered.

"You're the only one who can make me smile." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips.

"Can we not have sex now? I want you but I'm so tired. I ran here from Puck's house. His bike was fucked."

"You ran here?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "It's raining, Kurt! You could've hurt yourself, babe!" Blaine pouted, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm fine." Kurt smiled weirdly trying to show Blaine all his teeth. "See? All teeth here, nothing to worry about!"

Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hips. "You're ridiculous."

"You love mee." Kurt chuckled. "But I'm mad at you."

"Why?" Blaine asked opening his eyes widely.

"You were crying! I hate when you cry." Kurt pouted.

"You scared me!" Blaine exclaimed, punching Kurt's shoulder softly.

"You gotta pack." Kurt told his boyfriend. "We can share clothes, can't we?"

"What?" Blaine asked frowning.

"I'm going to uncle Danny's house with you, dummy."

"Oh my god!"

* * *

Oh my god!" Rachel sighed through the phone call with Santana. "That creepy old woman who works at our house is coming with us. This is gonna suck so much, ugh. I hate this family."

"You're nasty. I can't believe you almost called your dad a faggot." Santana laughed.

"I hate them all."

* * *

"Okay, rules." David said when the kids and Branda finished putting their stuff in the trunk and were standing in front of him.

"Rules?" Rachel asked, gripping on Kurt's hands.

"Yes." David smiled. "Kurt and Blaine. No sex and you're not sleeping together or barely seeing each other."

"Yes," Rachel cheered.

"And Rachel and Kurt either. Kurt's there to help you guys if anything bad happens and to accompany Brenda and Cooper. The two of you are gonna stay in the house in the back of Uncle Danny's house. It's small. It has a fridge with a lot of food and two beds. Cooper is gonna lock the room at night and in the afternoon you two can only come out in the morning–"

"I wonder what's wrong with you." Rachel complained.

"Shut up." Kurt murmured.

"Cooper, Brenda and Kurt are the ones taking care of you so respect them. They deserve respect. Oh, and there are cameras in your room that I sent Danny so don't try anything."

"We should get going." Cooper said. "Love you, dads." He told his parents and hugged them tightly. "I'll take care of em."

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to a fucking farm." Rachel complained after five minutes in the car.

"Ha! I won! Gimme five, Hummel." Cooper cheered and Kurt frowned at him, taking 5 dollars from his pocket and handing it to Cooper who was driving.

"What the fuck?" Rachel asked.

"Language, young lady." Kurt joked. "We made a bet. My bet was that'd you wouldn't complain for 10 minutes and cooper said you couldn't stay five minutes without complaining."

Rachel sighed angrily. "Cooper you're an asshole. Your bets are so stupid."

"It was Kurt's idea." Cooper scoffed and Kurt punched him softly.

"Idiot." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine who was reading in the back frowned. "Brenda, your elbow is on my tummy."

"Sorry," the woman said, moving a bit.

"Why are we in this car? And why's Kurt sitting in the front seat and I'm not?" Brenda asked.

"Kurt can't stay close to Blaine nor Rachel." Cooper said.

Kurt tried to hide his guilty face because he was holding Blaine's hand, their hands united on the gap between the seat and the doors.

"Kurt, let go of Blaine's hand." Cooper told him and rolled his eyes.

Kurt gasped. "How did you know?"

"I know everything, cutie." Cooper winked.

"Hey, big boy, that's my boyfriend you talking to." Blaine told his brother with a frown.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed angrily, cooper chuckled. "Sorry, bro."

"How long till we get there?" Brenda asked.

"40 minutes I think." Kurt told her as he went through coopers messages on his phone. "Coop, who's Anastasia?" Kurt asked smirked.

"Kurt, why the hell are you going through my phone?" Cooper asked frowning.

"Eyes on the road, mr. Grey." Kurt chuckled.

"We're getting into character, okay?" Cooper explained.

"Ooh, this one is nasty." Kurt giggled, crossed his legs and read the text. "'Wrap your tie around my neck and call me your dirty slut, master.'" Kurt laughed. "I'm so telling this to all of your friends."

"Sometimes I wonder why am I best friends with a 18 years old." Cooper sighed.

"Cause I'm super cool and hot?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yes." Blaine and Rachel said at the same time and then frowned at each other.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned the radio on and teenage dream was on and Kurt smirked.

"Awww, baby. Our song!" Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's shoulders from the back.

"Hm, hm, none of Kurt and Blaine shit, this week." Cooper told them, pressing the forward button and the next song had to be Happy Days Are Here Again.

"Kurt! Our song!" Rachel exclaimed and Blaine sighed.

"This is bullshit. Who made this CD?" Cooper asked frowning.

"You did, Coop." Kurt said, pressing the forward button.

"I'm hungry." Blaine mumbled.

Eat my ass. Kurt thought but when he realized Rachel was screaming at him he realized he had said it out loud and Blaine was laughing.

"Kurt, just shut up." Cooper mumbled.

"I didn't even realize I was talking, bro. I'm sorry." Kurt apologized.

"This is gonna be a long trip."

* * *

"You said 40 minutes and we've been on the road for three hours." Rachel complained In the car.

"You can go sleep in the back of the truck if you want." Cooper joked and Brenda chuckled lowly.

"Very funny." Rachel laughed sarcastically.

"Can you guys shut up?" Blaine whispered. "Kurt is asleep."

"I'm not." Kurt mumbled. "It's impossible to sleep with Rachel complaining every 5 seconds.

Rachel gasped. "Rude."

"I gotta pee. Can we stop?" Kurt asked as he typed on his phone.

"Sure." Cooper nodded.

Blaine's phone vibrated on his hands while he was playing surgeon 3 on his phone and it was a text from Kurt.

Kurt: when we stop meet me in the restroom. I miss your lips.

Blaine giggled softly and Brenda poked him. Blaine frowned when she gave him a frown and he pouted at her. She just nodded indicating that she wouldn't say anything and Blaine smiled.

Blaine: I miss you too. We haven't had sex in like days.

Kurt: we had sex last night.

Blaine could hear Kurt giggling softly.

Blaine: can you at least take my hand?

Kurt: I'll find a way to drive in the back with you, don't worry.

Blaine's hand found Kurt's and Blaine squeezed his boyfriends hand.

"Here we are. Bathroom pause guys. You have 10 minutes to be back here." Cooper declared and Blaine was already halfway to the bathroom.

* * *

"Harder, baby. God," Blaine moaned as Kurt fucked into him against the wall, Blaine's ass burning in pain and pleasure because of the lack of lube

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Kurt moaned, his movements fast but careful.

"Okay, you fuck me so good," Blaine moaned and turned his head to catch Kurt's mouth in a kiss.

The kiss was sloppy and lazy and was interrupted by moans and the noise of Kurt's balls hitting Blaine's ass.

"So fucking tight, baby. You're so hard all for me." Kurt moaned, moving faster and wrapping his hand around Blaine's hard cock.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Blaine moaned a little too loud and lucky them the place was empty.

Kurt let go of Blaine's cock and pushed his cock harder inside Blaine, at the same time pushing Blaine's body harder against the wall.

"You fuck me so good, baby." Blaine moaned, his hand trying to reach for his hard cock but he was too mind fucked and literally fucked to care. "So good."

As Kurt moved faster, he could hear the door being opened and he covered Blaine's mouth with his, trying to shush him and kept moving.

Now Blaine could also hear the movements outside but he couldn't help but moan lowly because Kurt wasn't stopping and it felt so damn good like it always did.

And Blaine was so tight that if Kurt didn't fuck Blaine everyday he'd say he was a Virgin.

Kurt's hands found Blaine's cock and Blaine came only with the soft touch of Kurt's hands, what made Kurt come too, inside Blaine's ass.

Kurt loved watching the come slide out off Blaine's ass but they didn't have time for that now. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips one last time, handing him toilet paper so Blaine could clean himself and they heard the water running outside their stall.

"Yeah, dad, they're fine. I just don't think you should put the blame on Blaine. He didn't do anything. It was Rachel." They heard cooper's voice from who was probably standing next to the sink and Blaine smiled to himself.

"Fine, fine." They heard cooper walking away and Kurt let out the breath he was holding.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and their lips met softly.

* * *

Next chapters: Road trip, klaine in a farm, sex in the barn and more...

xx


End file.
